Code Lyoko: RELOAD
by T0RQU3
Summary: It's been many years after the original Lyoko Warriors destroyed X.A.N.A, but somehow, the super-virus is back and this time, failure's not an option. Lucky for Earth, a group of teenagers has stepped up to the plate. Will they save mankind?
1. Detained

This is meant to be like a fan-sequel so yes there are new characters and a new location. I do plan on creating a prequel just like the show. All that aside, I hope you enjoy: "Code Lyoko: Reload"

* * *

It's the second week of the school at Central-Metro High School, a new boarding school in the city. All the students are near the end of their morning classes. Two Seniors, Matt, a tall white boy and his Mexican best friend, Pedro, have Science for the morning and sit next to each other. Mr. Carrasco, their teacher, is teaching the class about atoms, but the boys don't pay attention. Pedro doodles in his notebook while Matt just looks at his own notebook.

"Bombs, bombs, bombs," Matt whispers to himself.  
Pedro stops doodling and looks at him. "What?"  
"That's all I hear."

Pedro just shrugs his shoulders and continues drawing.

Mr. Carrasco writes on the whiteboard. "It's dangerous to split an atom."  
"Atomic bomb," Matt says quietly.  
"Oh my god, Matt," Pedro says loudly on accident.

The class looks at him.

"Mr. Marshall," the teacher calls Pedro out. "Since you're too busy talking to Mr. Dann because you obviously know all this, will you please explain to us the structure of an atom? Please, I insist."

Pedro stares at the board.

"You're not to a very good start to the school year," says Mr. Carrasco. "Since Seniors don't have afternoon classes today, come back here for detention after lunch."  
"Alright," says Pedro.  
Mr. Carrasco turns around to the board again. "Now class, where were we?"

However, the bell rings before he can continue lecturing again. The students gather their things and leave the classroom for lunch.

"Damn you Matt for getting me detention," Pedro exclaimed to him.  
"Shouldn't have been talking!"

Pedro and Matt are on their way to the Dining Hall, but Angela, a short Filipino girl, runs up behind and catches up with them.

"Losers," she greeted them.  
"Pedro got detention," said Matt.  
"Yeah because of Matt," explained Pedro.  
Angela punches Matt's arm. "Why'd you get him detention? We were suppose to explore Lyoko today!"  
"You guys go ahead," Pedro tells them. "I'll catch up after."  
"Are we gonna leave right now," Matt asked.  
"Not now," Angela exclaimed. "I'm starving! Government's boring as hell!"

They enter the Dining Hall and the boys take a seat at a table where Emi, a Sophomore boy, is already sitting while Angela heads to the lunch line.

"Emi, after Gym, go to the warehouse," Matt told the boy.  
"We're going to explore," Pedro adds. "Chris should already be there."  
"Why is Chris always at the warehouse," Emi asked.  
"Because...," Pedro trails off. "I don't really know."

Angela puts her tray on the table and takes a seat. She immediately starts eating her meal of mashed potatoes and chicken quickly.

"Do you wanna eat that tray too," Pedro asked her sarcastically.  
"Shut up," Angela answers with a full mouth before swallowing her food. "I'm hungry."  
"Fatass," Matt teased.  
"I'm trying to eat fast so we can go," Angela tells Matt.

Matt just nods.

"Tonight, we'll play online," said Pedro.  
Angela swallows her food. "Oh yeah, tomorrow's Saturday."  
"Shut up, Angela," Pedro tells her. "Eat your food."  
"I only have corn left and corn's gross," she exclaimed.  
"Eat. Your. Food," Pedro commanded.

Angela does as so and eats her corn while the boys have a side conversation about video games. She finishes and throws her tray away. Matt stands up and meets up with her.

"We'll see you guys later," Angela says to Emi and Pedro.

The two leave the Dining Hall.

"I think I should leave to Gym right now," said Emi.  
"I'm gonna go to detention," Pedro says as he stands up. "I think the earlier, the better."

They walk out the door and then part ways. Emi heads to the gym while Pedro makes his way to Mr. Carrasco's classroom. On his way, Diana, a Senior girl, stops him outside of the hallway's door.

"Pedro, have you seen Angela," she asked him.  
"I think she went to the park," Pedro answers her question. "You know, you're her roommate, not her parole officer, right?"  
"Well she's never back until like 10 at night and then plays video games until like 3 in the morning!"  
"Oh, well, she's still passing."  
"An F in Government in the 2nd week of school is _not_ passing."  
"Well, that's Angela for you."

Pedro opens the hallway door and continues walking to the classroom. He knocks on the door to Mr. Carrasco's and opens it.

"Mr. Carrasco," Pedro asked.  
"Yes, Mr. Marshall, have a seat."

Pedro sits down at his normal seat as if it were class time. Meanwhile, Matt and Angela are already in the Ice Sector of Lyoko. They run to a tower while Chris, Pedro's older brother, monitors them from the supercomputer. An Activated Tower alert pops up on his screen.

"Guys, X.A.N.A's activated a tower," Chris informed the two.

Matt and Angela stop running.

"Where," Matt asked.  
Chris looks at the screen and the coordinates closely. "At the Mountains. Go to the tower you guys were heading to and switch sectors."

They take off running to the tower they were headed for.

"We know the drill, Chris," said Angela.

On Earth, afternoon classes have already begun. Emi is in Gym class. Today, his class is out in the basketball courts. They're about to begin a game until the sound of a roaring chainsaw stops them. They look around and see a construction worker holding a chainsaw walking angrily towards them.

Emi examines him closely. "X.A.N.A."

He turns around and sees his class has already started running away. Their teacher leads them to the Gymnasium with Emi last behind the group and the man with the chainsaw far behind. Emi makes sure everyone is inside before placing a broom into both handles to secure the door.

His teacher pulls out his phone. "I'll call the campus police."

Emi takes out his phone and dials Chris's number.

"Emi," Chris answered.  
"Chris! There's a guy trying to be Juliet Starling outside the gym!"  
"So that's the attack...Get to the warehouse! Matt and Angela are already in Lyoko."  
"I'll try."

Emi hangs up and walks to an area behind the gym's bleachers. He uses his power to create a copy of himself.

"Stay here and act normal," Emi tells his copy.

It nods and runs to join Emi's class while the real Emi runs to the Boy's Locker Room. At the warehouse, Chris tries to call Pedro, but is unable to get through.

"Dammit, pick up!"

He puts his phone on his lap then clicks on a window.

"Guys, Emi's gonna try coming," he informed the two on Lyoko.  
"And Pedro," Angela asked while swinging her spear around.  
"He's not picking up."  
"God dammit! There's too many Frelions," Matt complained as he fires lasers from his gauntlet.

The two destroy some Frelions, but new ones keep flying in.

"Dammit X.A.N.A," Angela exclaimed.

Matt creates a fireball and throws it to destroy one.

"Forcefield," he yelled.

Angela creates a forcefield dome around her and Matt.

"Super strength's not so useful, is it," she asked him sarcastically.  
"Keep that forcefield up until somebody gets here," said Chris.  
Matt looks at the Frelions that fire their lasers at the field. "That's up to them."

At school, Emi is running to Mr. Carrasco's classroom.

He opens the door quickly. "Mr. Carrasco, you and Pedro need to leave!"  
"Who do you think you are telling me what to do," Mr. Carrasco answered.  
"There's a guy running around with a chainsaw!"

Pedro mouths "X.A.N.A?" to Emi. He nods. Suddenly, they hear a chainsaw coming from down the hallway. Emi shuts the door quickly and shuts off the lights.

Pedro pointed at a corner of the room. "Mr. Carrasco, you hide over there!"

Emi walks to the window in the classroom and tries to open it, but he's unable to.

"It won't open," he exclaimed.

Pedro puts his hand on Mr. Carrasco's desk and turns his hand into metal. He punches the window and breaks the glass. Mr. Carrasco looks in shock of what he has just seen while the two climb out of the window. Emi pulls his phone out and calls Chris once again.

"Emi," Chris answers the phone. "Where are you?"  
"We're by the Science hallway. We're on our way," said Emi.  
"Hurry! Matt and Angela are in a forcefield dome, but there's Frelion that keep coming!"  
"We'll be there!"

The two hang up.

"Emi and my brother are on their way. They're by the Science hallway," Chris told the two on Lyoko.  
"It'll take them like 10 minutes to get here," exclaimed Matt.  
"I have an idea," said Angela.  
"What," Matt asked her.  
"My forcefield is made of thunder. If I add more spark to it-"  
"You can blast it to the Frelion," Matt interrupted her.  
"Exactly. You be sonic, I'll be the boom."

Angela walks to the wall of the forcefield and charges thunder into her fist.

"Matt, get ready," she tells him.

She punches the forcefield and turns it into a blast that destroys the Frelion and incoming ones. Matt takes off running. More Frelion fly in to shoot lasers at him, but they miss him. He makes it into the tower and opens the interface.  
On Earth, Emi and Pedro are running away from the man that's chasing them, but Emi trips and falls.

Pedro stops and runs back to him. "Emi! Why'd you have to be an Emi now?"  
"I'm sorry!"

Before Pedro can pick him up, the man with the chainsaw is already less than 10 ft away from them. He snarls while revving the chainsaw.

"Quick, get up," Pedro yelled.

Emi tries to stand up, but he falls again.

"I think I sprained my ankle!"  
"God dammit Emi!"

The man stands is closer to them about to swing, but Matt types the code in the tower and stops the attack just in time. The chainsaw shuts off while the possessed man falls to the ground unconscious.

"They did it," Pedro cheered.  
"We're not dead," Emi asks. "WE'RE NOT DEAD! Ow..."

Chris types on the keyboard.

"Return to the past now!"

The world goes back in time. It's morning classes at school. Matt and Pedro are in Mr. Carrasco's class once again. He writes on the whiteboard while teaching the class about atoms.

"Bombs, bombs, bombs," Matt says to himself.  
Pedro raised his hand. "Mr. Carrasco?"

Mr. Carrasco turns around and sees Pedro's hand up.

"Yes, Mr. Marshall?"  
"Can you explain about atoms in bombs?"  
"Why yes I can."

Mr. Carrasco opens the textbook and flips through pages.

Matt looks at Pedro. "Bombs?"  
"So you can shut up," Pedro whispered.

Mr. Carrasco goes to the board and begins drawing a picture of an atom.

"Atoms in bombs..."


	2. All Spark

It's another typical Friday night for the group. They're playing Call of Duty online like they've done since the school year began. Angela sits in front of the TV with her headset on. They're in the middle of a match.

"I keep freakin dying" she complained.  
Matt's heard over the TV's speakers. "Cause you suck!"  
"Shut the hell up!"

She continues to mash the buttons on her controller until Diana walks in. Angela stops briefly to turn her head in order to see who it is, then turns around again to focus on the TV.

"Hey Buddy," Angela greeted her.  
Diana sits on her bed. "Are you really still playing?"  
"Yeah."  
"Dude, you've been playing since after school!"  
Angela turns around again and looks at her. "You know you're my roommate, not my parole officer, right?"  
"Well, you need one!"  
"I already have one," Angela said sarcastically while laughing.  
"Just shut up, Angela."  
"Okay, mom."  
"You're so stupid."

Angela reaches over to her PS3 and shuts it off.

"Look, I turned it off. What's up," she asks. "Long day, good buddy?"  
"No. My roommate's just stupid," Diana laughs. "Dude, you didn't have to turn off the game!" .  
Angela laughs along. "Go to hell, dude! Well the game's off and I'm pretty hungry so carne asada fries?"  
"Sure!"

Angela takes her dorm key from under her pillow and the girls leave their dorm. Meanwhile, Pedro and Matt are sitting on the ground in front of their TV at their dorm.

Chris is heard over the TV's speakers. "Did Angela leave?"  
"Yeah, she's been quiet for like 30 seconds," answered Matt.

Everyone continues playing, but the power shuts down mid-game. The school is in total blackout along with many neighborhoods nearby.

"God dammit," Matt yelled as he threw his controller.

At his home, Chris is trying to look for a flashlight in his room when the laptop on his bed starts to beep. He rushes over and opens a window.

"X.A.N.A."

He takes his phone off the charger and calls his brother.

Pedro answers the call and puts it on speaker. "Moshi moshi."  
"X.A.N.A's activated a tower."  
"What's the attack," Matt asked.  
"I don't know, but there's a blackout at my house," says Chris. "What about at school?"  
"We have a blackout too," said Matt.  
"Well if this is the X.A.N.A attack, we should go right now," suggested Pedro.  
"That's what I'm thinking too," says Chris. "Tell Emi and Angela to meet us at the warehouse."  
"Alright," said Pedro.

The call ends when Chris hangs up. Matt opens the door and the two sprint out of their dorm. Angela and Diana are by a shopping center near the school, walking in the dark looking for a place to eat that's not affected by the blackout.

"This is hella weird," Angela commented.  
"Dude, I know."

Chris calls Angela's phone.

She answers the call. "Hello?"  
"X.A.N.A's attacking and there's a huge black out."  
"Yeah, no kidding! Every shop by the school's gone dark!"  
"The school is too and so is half the city according to this program."  
"You think something bad's happened?"  
"Yeah or they just built a mega-hotel at Downtown. Matt, Emi, and my brother are here and I'm about to send them to Lyoko so get here fast!"  
"Okay. I'll be there soon."

Angela hangs up and puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Who was that," Diana asked.  
"Pedro's brother."  
"What does he want?"  
"He told me there's a blackout at the school too. We should head back just incase our D.A looks for us."

They turn around to start heading back. Meanwhile, Emi, Matt, and Pedro are already in the Ice sector of Lyoko, making their way to the activated tower.

"It's going to be north of you guys, but so are a bunch of Bloks and Kankrelats," Chris warns them. "Get ready to fight."

Matt opens his gauntlet just incase. On Earth, the girls continue walking, but stop when they hear a crackling sound coming from above. They look up curiously at what they had just heard, but then Angela looks back at Diana when she realizes what it is.

"We can't stay here," Angela tells her.  
"Obviously, but why?"  
She pushes Diana to start running. "No time to explain! Just hurry!"

Diana runs while Angela follows her from behind.

"Good buddy, run faster," says Angela. "We need to get out of here!"  
Diana stops running. "Why?"  
"What are you doing," Angela panicked.  
"Tell me what's happening!"  
"Not right now!"  
"Then I won't leave."  
"We're going to die!"  
"I don't care! What's going on?"  
"Buddy!"  
"I don't care!"  
Angela sighed. "The electricity in the power lines is building up in one spot. That's dangerous!"

The crackling sound begins again.

Angela pushes Diana to the ground. "Di, get down!"

A big spark of electricity is about to strike Angela, but she creates a small forcefield until it discharges. Diana sits on the ground, not believing what she has just seen.

She stares at Angela while standing up slowly. "What...Happened?"  
"Now do you believe me?"

Diana nods.

"I promise I'll explain to you later, but we have to go," Angela exclaimed.

They start running back to the school again. On Lyoko, the boys are halfway to the tower, but is forced to take a short break when they are attacked by three Bloks. Emi makes a copy of himself and they each use a sword to destroy a Blok. Another Blok fires a laser at Pedro, but it's blocked and absorbed by his sword.

"Chris, where's Angela," Matt asked.  
"I don't know," says Chris. "I'm trying to figure out what X.A.N.A is doing."

He types on the keyboard and moves several program windows around.

He stares at one. "You bastard!"

Pedro creates an ice wall to use as a shield in between the boys and the Bloks. Regardless, the monsters keep firing at it.

"What is it," he asked.  
"X.A.N.A's using the electricity to build it up in one spot then release it," explained Chris.  
"How'd you figure that out," Matt asked.  
"I'm tracking down the city's power lines and there was a fluxuation at this area nearby your school," Chris explains. "Dammit, I think Angela's in that area!"  
"But Angela has thunder," said Pedro.  
"Can't she just redirect the electricity like the Firebenders in Avatar," Emi added.  
"Yeah, but if that power keeps building up, there's no way she can redirect that much voltage!"  
"Her forcefield though," said Matt.  
"It would break her forcefield even if she creates a dome and charges it."  
"Well then she's screwed," said Matt.  
"That means we need to move fast," said Pedro.

Pedro brings down the ice wall with his power. He destroys the Blok in front of him before it even has the chance to attack with the swing of his sword. Matt creates a huge fireball in his hand then puts it in his gauntlet. The Blok fires a circle beam, but Matt jumps through the middle of it and uses his gauntlet as a flamethrower. The monster is on fire momentarily but is then destroyed. With the path clear, they continue onto the tower.  
On Earth, Angela is redirecting the electricity trying to strike her, but gets exhausted and falls to one knee.

She punches the ground. "I can't do this! It's getting harder every-freakin-time!"

The two hear the power lines crackling again, but Angela creates a forcefield dome for the two of them.

"This forcefield isn't going to last," says Angela as she struggles to stand back up. "You should've left when I said so, Buddy!"  
"Why? So you can die? I don't care if you have powers like a wierdass! You're saving yourself _and_ me!"

Angela charges more thunder into the forcefield. The boys on Lyoko are outside of the tower, but are prevented from going inside by two Bloks. One shoots it's ice beam at Pedro's leg, freezing it in place.

"You know X.A.N.A, you're pretty stupid," he exclaimed as he turns his body into ice.

He shoots ice needles at the Blok, successfully destroying it. Emi runs around the last Blok in a circle over and over again. It's body spins around.

"Can't catch me, can you," Emi taunted it. "Can't catch me!"

Emi stops to throw his sword as the Blok spins but completely misses as his sword goes over the Blok.

"Oh my god, Emi," Matt exclaimed. "How do you miss that?"  
"I'm sorry," Emi apologized.  
"Let me do it," said Matt.  
Pedro runs to the tower. "I'll deactivate it!"

Matt creates a fireball in his hand to destroy the final Blok before it attacks Pedro. On Earth, the dome is destroyed by several sparks of electricity. Angela redirects the attacks.

She puts one arm down to create a forcefield on Diana. "Get down, get down!"

Diana ducks while Angela throws a charged punch to unleash a thunder attack, but a spark strikes her. She tries to absorb it, but it's overpowering and she falls to the ground. Pedro has the interface open and types in the code. Angela's on one knee and looks up to the spot where the electricity is building up then sees it return to normal.

"Is it over," Diana asked after not hearing the crackling anymore.

Angela lays on the ground and just stares at the night-sky.

"Are you ready for a return to the past," she asked.  
Diana looks at her. "A what?"  
"Nah nevermind. You'll just forget it."

Chris sets up the program.

"Return to the past now!"

The world is brought back in time. It's Friday night again, but instead of playing video games, the group is hanging out in Angela's dorm. They throw a soccerball around at each other.

"Well we can go eat," said Matt.  
"I have money," said Emi.  
"Let's do it," exclaimed Matt.

They all discuss places to eat and what to do that night, but stop when Diana walks in. She looks at all the boys then back at Angela.

"I thought Fridays were Call of Duty nights," she asked.  
"Nah, not today," said Angela. "It's 'I Wanna Hang with My Roommate Too' night."  
"Big Papa, do you wanna come," Emi asked Diana.  
"We're about to go eat," Angela asked.  
"Dude, I'm starving," says Diana. "Yes I want to eat!"  
"Don't you guys have a Dining Hall here," Chris asked.  
"Yeah, but the food's gross," said Matt.  
"Well I guess we're gonna eat out then," says Pedro. "To Applebee's!"

Matt opens the door and everyone but Emi and Angela leave the room.

Emi stands there. "Wait, what?"  
"Wow, Applebee's, Emi," Angela exclaimed. "I was expecting like fast food! Thanks!"

She runs out of the room while Emi just steps out and sees everyone walking down the dorm hallway.

"Angela! Matt! Pedro! Big Papa! Chris," he calls out everyone. "I can't spend that much!"

They all continue walking. Emi closes the door and runs after them.

"Wait! I don't have enough money!"


	3. Chamber

Afternoon classes are almost over. Emi's in Algebra fast asleep with his head down on the table unlike his focused and attentive classmates. Ms. Miller, a woman in her late-30's, is writing a multi-step equation on the whiteboard.

"You move this over here," she explains. "Then what do I do next?"

She turns around and sees Emi asleep.

"Diego," she calls out the boy sitting next to Emi. "Is he sleeping?"  
The boy looks at Emi. "Yeah."

Ms. Miller sets her marker down on her desk then goes to Emi.

"Emi," she says. "Emi..."

She rolls her eyes when he doesn't wake up.

"EMILIANO!"

Emi quickly puts his head up.

"¿Que quieres?"  
"What," Ms. Miller asked.  
"Wait, I mean...I wasn't asleep."  
Ms. Miller walks back to her desk. "Emi, see me after-class."

The bell rings.

"Oh well isn't that convenient," Ms. Miller said sarcastically. "The rest of you are dismissed."

Everyone, but Emi leaves the room. He walks to his teacher's desk.

"You wanted to see me?"  
"Yes, I do. You've been sleeping in class a lot lately," she told him. "It's disruptive and ruins class time!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Are you a day student or a boarding student?"  
"Boarding."  
"Then tomorrow morning, do not be asleep, or I'll send you to the principal _and_ I'll give you a packet of equations specifically for you to add to the homework. Do I make myself clear?"

Emi nods his head.

"Good," says Ms. Miller. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Alvarez...Awake!"

Emi leaves the room. Outside the door, Angela and Matt are waiting for him.

"Did you get in trouble," Angela asked.  
"Yeah, I fell asleep again."  
"Too much Lyoko at night," Matt asked.  
"Yeah," Emi agreed. "I like going to Lyoko, but X.A.N.A keeps attacking!"  
Angela pats him in the back. "Well guess where we're going?"  
Emi groaned. "Lyoko?"  
"Close, but not exactly," said Angela.  
"Chris thinks he's found some journals on some CD," Matt explains. "Him and Pedro are already there."  
"Let's go then," said Emi.

They make their way to the warehouse. Chris opens up a file on the computer and sees pictures of The Hermitage.

"This house must be important," he commented. "It's everywhere!"  
"Where's the house," Pedro asked.  
"I don't know. It doesn't say."

He closes the file then clicks on another. A video of Franz Hopper is opened.

"Look! That looks like the keyboard for the supercomputer," says Chris. "The background of this video is more different than now."  
"Chris, do you not have a life," his brother asks him sarcastically. "You're always here!"  
"That's because I'm an adult!"  
Pedro laughs. "Oh my god, Chris!"

While laughing, Pedro opens a crate and looks inside while Chris continues watching videos of Franz Hopper. They both stop when they see the warehouse door opening. Angela walks in first, followed by Matt and Emi.

"Lucy, I'm home," Angela hollered.

Emi closes the door behind him.

"Hey guys," Chris greeted them.  
"Well, if it isn't the remedial math students," Pedro added.  
"Ha ha, you slay me with your humor," Angela says sarcastically.  
"What'd you find," Matt asked the brothers.  
"A whole bunch of guides and some program CDs," Chris answers. "I'm going through some programs right now."  
"They mention a lot about someone named Aelita in these books," Pedro says while flipping through a book. "Along with an Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and William. It's written by a guy named Jeremie."  
"Well, do you guys need help with anything," Angela asked.  
"I think we're good," says Chris. "You guys can head back to the school if you want. I'll let you know when X.A.N.A attacks."  
"Why can't you just make an app," Emi asked.  
Chris is still looking at the computer screen. "I'm actually making one."

The rest of the group stay quiet and just look at him.

He turns around. "What? I'm not gonna keep calling you guys!"  
"True," said Matt.  
Angela walks to the warehouse door and opens it. "Well, I'm going to head back. Is anyone gonna come too?"  
Pedro puts the book back and walks to the door. "Yeah sure. I've been here since lunch."  
"I'll go too," says Matt as he walks to the door as well.  
"Emi," Pedro calls him out. "Are you gonna come too?"  
"No," Emi exclaimed. "What if Ms. Miller sees me?"  
"You love her," said Angela.  
"No, I don't," says Emi. "I wanna learn more about Lyoko. Maybe I can make a new weapon too."  
"So you can stop throwing your sword," Matt asked.  
"No," Emi trails off. "Okay yes."

Pedro just shrugs his shoulders and leaves with Matt and Angela. Several papers fall out of a book after Emi opens it. He picks them up and sees that they're sketches.

He looks at one of the Skidbladnir. "Skeed-Blade-Near?"  
"Did you say something, Emi," Chris asked.  
"I found some drawings in a book."

Emi hands the papers to Chris.

"Skidbladnir," Chris looks at a drawing. "I think there was a disc with that name written on it."

He quickly hands back the drawing to Emi and picks up a pile of discs in another crate. He shuffles through until he stops at the correct one.

"So it's like a ship," he says.  
"Like a rocketship,' Emi asked.  
"Maybe to travel around the sectors. Where'd you find these?"  
"In a book."  
"What book?"

Emi picks up the book out of the crate and hands it to Chris.

He looks through the pages. "This one?"  
"No I gave you the wrong book for fun."  
"The guy who wrote all these notes was a genius."

At school, the three are at the recreation room. Pedro and Angela play foosball while Matt watches.

"No, fire is better than ice," said Matt.  
"No, ice can kill a fire," Pedro argued back.  
"How? Fire can melt ice!"

Angela charges thunder in the foosball table. Pedro's quickly shocked, and let's go of a handle.

"Bet you can't do that with fire _or_ ice, can you," said Angela.  
"Shut up," said Matt. "I'd set the thing on fire."

Angela's text ringtone goes off. She takes her phone out of her pocket.

"Who is it," Matt asked.  
"Officer Vazquez," Angela says sarcastically. "She wants to go eat."  
"Of course," said Pedro.  
Angela types on the keyboard of her phone. "You know...You're...My...Roommate...Not...My...Parole Officer...Right?...There, send!"  
"That doesn't make sense," said Pedro. "She asked you to go eat."  
"Yeah, I know."

Many kids leave the room and leave the three inside alone.

"I think the rec-room is going to close soon," said Pedro.  
"Let's mess everything up," exclaimed Matt.  
"Matt, no," Pedro yelled.  
"Okay," Matt said in a sad tone.  
"Then I guess I can get food with the parole officer," said Angela.

She walks to the door and tries to open it but is unable to.

"That's funny," says Angela. "It's locked."  
"How can it be locked," Pedro asked. "We're in the inside!"

At the warehouse, Chris looks through a crate. An activated tower alert pops up on the screen.

Emi sees the alert. "Activated tower!"

Chris rushes to the computer.

"Desert sector, tower 32. I'm gonna send you to Lyoko!"  
"By myself?"  
"I'll call others. Just go!"

Emi runs to the scanner and steps inside. Chris opens up the virtualization program.

"Ready," Chris asked.  
Emi nodded. "Ready."

The scanner door closes.

"Transfer Emi...Scanner Emi...Virtualization!"

He's virtualized in the Desert sector.

"Ugh...More Lyoko!"  
"Oh well. The tower is south of where you're standing," said Chris.

Emi turns around and starts heading in that direction. In the recreation room, Angela sits down on the couch while Matt looks at the ceiling and Pedro looks around.

"How are we gonna get out," Matt groaned.

His phone rings and sees it's Chris on the caller ID.

"Chris is calling," Matt told the two.  
"Put it on speaker so we can listen," Angela told him.

Matt puts the phone on speaker and answers the call.

"Chris," said Matt.  
"Get to the warehouse, it's a X.A.N.A attack."  
"Alright, but one problem."  
"What's that?"  
"We're stuck in the rec-room somehow."  
"How?"  
"We don't know how. We're just locked in!"  
"Can you find a way out?"  
"We're trying. We'll call you if we do."  
"Alright."

They end the call to continue looking, but Pedro sees a light-green gas coming out of one of the air vents.

He points at the gas. "What is that?"

Angela and Matt look at it.

"You guys had chemistry," said Matt. "What is that?"

Angela looks at another vent and sees the same gas come out.

"Over there," she exclaimed.

She looks at another vent and there's more gas.

"There's more," she told the two.

They stand in the middle of the room, back-to-back while the gas surrounds them and starts to fill the room. Chris monitors Emi from the supercomputer. The screen indicates that he's nearby the activated tower.

"Chris, where's Matt, Pedro, and Angela," he asked.  
"They're locked inside the rec-room. Oh wait, Matt's calling right now."

Chris answers Matt's call.

"Matt, are you guys coming," Chris asked.  
"We can't! We're trapped and there's some gas that's filling up the room!"  
"What gas?"  
"I don't know, but right now, the three of us have nosebleeds."  
"_All_ three of you?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't open the door even if you call someone to open it for you. Don't make the gas spread."  
"Well, we didn't think about calling anyone, but now, we shouldn't."  
"I'll tell Emi to hurry."

Chris hangs up and sees three Krabes heading in Emi's direction.

"Emi, you have three Krabes coming your way."  
"Three Krabes?"

The Krabes appear in front of Emi.

"Oh, three Krabes," he repeated.

He takes out his sword and creates a ramp out of rocks using his powers. The Krabes fire at him as he runs up it to jump ontop of the Krabe. He almost falls off but sticks the landing then destroys it with his sword. He jumps off and stabs the ground with both of his swords creating small rocks. He combines the rocks together to make a big, sharp one then controls it to destroy the second Krabe.

"Wow, Emi," said Chris. "New record."  
"I know huh!"

A Krabe's laser hits him in the arm.

"20 lifepoints gone," Chris tells him.

While Emi fights the last Krabe, Matt walks up to a vent with his shirt covering his mouth and nose while the other two stand around with their mouths covered as well.

"Pedro, come over here," said Matt.  
Pedro walks up to him. "What?"  
"Use your ice to cover the vents."  
"But my ice would melt. It's like 80 degrees in this room and the gas would melt it too."  
"It'd still give us enough time."

Pedro walks around the room to put a layer of ice in front of every vent. They uncover their faces and use their shirts to wipe the blood that drips down their noses.  
On Lyoko, Emi's already destroyed the final Krabe and is being chased by a Tarantula while running to the tower that's less than 50 ft away.

"I don't wanna play right now," he exclaimed as it fires at him. "I'm too tired!"  
"Emi, just fight it," Chris yelled.

Emi stops and throws his sword at it. It's a direct hit and the Tarantula is destroyed.

"Yeah, can't get me now, can you," Emi bragged as he started running again.

He runs inside the tower and opens the interface. The ice covering the vents in the recreation room isn't fully melted but leaves spots open with spaces for the gas to pass through. To make it worse, it's built up inside so more gas comes out than earlier. Pedro and Matt cover their mouths with their shirts again while Angela passes out and falls to the ground.

"I can't breathe," Pedro gasped for air.

Matt falls to his knees while Pedro collapses onto the coffee table. Emi types in the code and the gas disappears. However, everyone in the room is already passed out.  
Chris sets the program.

"Return to the past now!"

The world is brought back in time. Emi's sitting in Ms. Miller's class as she explains multi-step equations. She has a problem written on the board.

"You move this over here," she explains. "Now what do I do next?"  
"You subtract it," Emi shouted the answer.

Ms. Miller turns around to look at Emi.

"Why, Emi, yes you do subtract it," she says. "Normally, I would tell you to quiet down and raise your hand, but you're finally awake for once."  
"I'm a boarding student, Ms. Miller. That was stupid to keep waking up late!"  
"Yes, well, let's continue."

She turns around to the board.

"Now can anyone else explain to me what's next?"


	4. Bacon

It's Saturday and the students at Central-Metro High School are out and about. Many students choose to leave the school on the weekends, but some stay on campus. Angela and Diana are in the half-empty recreation room. Diana stands next to Angela as she fills up her soda cup at the soda fountain.

"I can't believe you stayed up until 8," said Diana.  
"Oh well, 8's not _that_ late."

Angela drinks her soda.

"8 in the freakin morning playing video games," Diana exclaimed.  
Angela puts her drink down. "_You_ get chased by a cop car that won't leave you alone from a street all the way to Sunset Boulevard!"  
"You're such an idiot."  
"And that good buddy is why we are bestfriends."  
"Yeah, that's something not to celebrate now."  
Angela turns around to the door. "I'm leaving."  
"Good," Diana says sarcastically.  
Angela turns around again. "Now that's just mean."

Pedro and Emi walk into the recreation room. They meet up with the two.

"Big Papa," Emi greeted Diana.  
"Hi Pupusa," she greeted him back.  
Angela looks at the boys closely. "Wait, where's Matt?"  
Pedro sighed. "He punched Sean in the face by the soda machines outside."  
"Why," Diana asked.  
"Cause he's retarded."  
"So he's in the Principal's Office," Angela asked.  
"Yep," said Pedro. "My roommate's an idiot."  
"So is mine," said Diana.  
Angela looks at her. "WAIT! I'm your roommate!"  
"I didn't say any names!"  
"Whatever," says Angela. "Let's meet up with Matt, guys. Di, you wanna come?"  
"No, I think I'm meeting up with some friends."  
"Alright see you later Buddy."

They leave the recreation room and head to the Administration Building. Inside the Principal's Office, Matt sits infront of Principal Wilson.

"Why did you hit Sean," Principal Wilson asks. "That's what I don't understand."  
"It's a thing that happened before Central-Metro," Matt answered.  
"What happens outside of these gates, do not come in here."

Mr. Wilson stands up and turns around to pick up a manila folder.

"Do I have to remind you that this school is not free? Your parents don't pay your tuition just so you can screw up! You don't get a refund after being expelled. Do you hear me," he added.  
"Yeah."  
"Say that you understand me, Mr. Dann."  
"YEAH, BITCH! I UNDERSTAND!"

Mr. Wilson turns around and slams the folder on his desk in anger.

He looks at Matt angrily. "Matthew, do you want to be expelled?"  
"Go ahead! This school's crap anyways with your crapass teachers and crap food!"  
Mr. Wilson sighs. "I've spoken to your mom before and I don't want to disappoint your parents by sending you back to a public school. You're on dorm lockdown for the month and I want a meeting with your parents to discuss your behavior. Do you have a roommate?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then tell him to stay with another student until October. I'm going to have Officer Rick Salazar monitor you."  
Matt stands up. "Cool."

His friends are outside the door waiting to hear the news. When he steps out, the rest of the group gather around him.

"What happened," Pedro asked.  
"I'm on dorm lockdown. You have to stay with Emi until October."

He pushes his friends aside and walks to his dorm.

"Well he's mad," Angela says quietly.

Emi's phone rings and sees it's Chris on the caller ID.

He answers the call. "Hello?"  
"Emi," says Chris. "There's an activated tower in the Desert."  
"Well, Matt's on dorm lockdown so it's only gonna be me, Angela, and Pedro."  
"Why's he on dorm lockdown?"  
"I'll tell you later at the warehouse."

They end the call.

Pedro looks at Emi. "Who was that?"  
"Chris said there's an activated tower," Emi said as he puts his phone in his pocket.  
"We should get going then," said Pedro.

The three leave the Administration Building for the warehouse. Matt, in the meanwhile, lays on his bed while listening to his iPod. He airdrums to the song "Psychosocial" by Slipknot while it's blasting in his ears. Rick, the campus police officer, opens his door.

"Is it breakfast," Matt says with a very sarcastic tone. "The bacon's here!"

Rick doesn't say anything. Matt sits up to look at him closely. He observes that's something's not right.

"X.A.N.A!"

He jumps off his bed and punches the X.A.N.A-possessed campus police officer in the mouth. While Rick is disoriented by the attack, Matt leaves the room and closes the door behind him. He sprints down the hallway. On his way, he takes his phone out and calls Chris.

He answers the call. "Matt."  
"Chris, X.A.N.A's possessed the campus pig!"  
"Dammit. Get to the warehouse! Angela, Pedro, and Emi are on their way."  
"I'll try."

They hang up. Matt realizes he's in the school's park. He looks around to decide where to go until a fireball lands inches behind him. He turns around and sees Rick walking to him with a fireball in each hand.

"So you wanna play fire, X.A.N.A," Matt asked.

He runs towards Rick and throws a fireball at him, but it's dodged. Rick counters with a fireball, but Matt catches it and puts it out in his hand. Rick throws a series of fireballs, but Matt just dodges or catches them. The green grass of the park is soon turned black from the flames. The fight between Rick and Matt goes on while Emi, Pedro, and Angela are in the Desert of Lyoko. They run quickly to the activated tower.

"No monsters on the radar," said Chris.  
Emi takes a sword out from it's sheath. "Yeah, not yet!"  
"Just keep running, poor boy," says Chris. "I'm pretty sure you're used to it!"  
"I'm not poor!"

Pedro and Angela just laugh as they run. Emi uses his power to create a small rock in Pedro's way to trip him. Chris notices that they've stopped running.

"Guys, what are you doing," Chris asked.  
Pedro stands up. "Emi was being an Emi and tripped me!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Emi apologizes. "Poor people do that!"

They start running again, but this time lasers start attacking them from behind. They turn around and see three Tarantulas and three Krabes.

"Oh hell no," Emi yelled.

Angela shocks all the monsters with thunder to paralyze them for a short-time. Emi is about to rush in to attack, but his whole body except his head is frozen in ice. Pedro runs past him and smiles.

Pedro laughed. "Sorry!"  
"Pedro," Emi yelled. "PEDRO! UN-ICE ME!"

Instead of unfreezing him, Pedro destroys each paralyzed Tarantula. Angela unleashes another thunder attack at the Krabes to keep them paralyzed.

"Pedro! You attack, I'll paralyze them," says Angela. "Emi, you just stay there and look pretty!"  
"I hate you guys," Emi yelled.

Pedro creates ice platforms to get near the top of each Krabe. He manages to destroy the first. Emi is about to watch him destroy the second Krabe until a Manta shoots him in the back.

"Pedro," Emi yelled.

Angela turns around instead and stops paralyzing the remaining Krabe.

She takes her spear out. "Emi!"

Emi is shot again and devirtualized before being saved. The Manta flies around firing lasers while Angela blocks it with a small forcefield. The final Krabe is no longer paralyzed and walks around shooting lasers at Pedro.

"Angela, I need you to paralyze it," he exclaimed.  
Angela dodges the Manta's lasers. "I'm kind of busy here!"

Emi is brought back to Earth. He leaves the scanner to watch the screen on the supercomputer with Chris.

"What happened to Matt," Emi asked.  
"I actually forgot about him," said Chris. "Call him."

He hands Emi his phone.

"But I have my own phone," said Emi.  
"Oh, poor people don't have phones!"  
Emi groaned. "I'm not poor!"

He calls Matt. Little does he know that Matt is in the tree-filled area in between the warehouse and school. He's hiding behind a big tree as Rick looks for him.

Matt groans and answers the call, but speaks in a quiet voice. "Hello?"  
"Matt, where are you," Emi asked.  
"Emi! Rick's possessed and he can shoot fireballs."  
"Where are you?"  
"At this tree in the place with all the trees."  
"Yes, Matt, because that breaks it all down!"  
"Near the warehouse!"  
"Oh okay. I'll be there soon!"

The call ends. Emi secretly puts Chris's phone in his pocket.

He walks to the warehouse door and opens it. "Chris, Matt's in trouble. He's in the mini-forest. I can use my powers to help him."  
"Go...WAIT!"

Emi is about to walk out the door but stops and looks at him.

"Where's my phone," Chris asked.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I'm poor. I need a phone!"  
"Emi!"

Emi runs outside the warehouse. On Lyoko, the last Krabe is destroyed, leaving the Manta left. However, the monster's proven to be tricky as it flies around them. Pedro and Angela stand next to each other, both prepared to attack.

"I'll get it's attention. You run," Angela said quietly.  
"That thing can fly! It'll catch up."  
"Do that thing Frozone does from The Incredibles. Ice slide!"  
"But that'll take too much energy from me. What if I have to fight?"  
"The tower shouldn't be far so ice slide fast! Just go when it's distracted."

Pedro nods. Angela stabs the ground and uses the end of the spear to unleash thunder. Pedro watches carefully and when the Manta's turned around, he creates an ice sheet under his feet. He continues to blast ice in front of him and slides on it. Angela creates a forcefield to protect herself. The Manta fires at it over and over again. Pedro's already made it to the tower from the speed of his technique.

"That was awesome," he exclaimed as he walked inside the tower.

He opens the interface. On Earth, Emi's found Matt, but Rick has found both of them. Emi controls the rocks behind Rick and attacks him with them. They only anger Rick more.  
Pedro enters the code. Before Rick unleashes a large fire-attack at the two, he falls unconscious.

"We're not dead," Emi cheered.

Chris types in the code.

"Return to the past now!"

The group is brought back in time. This time around, Angela is with them rather than going to the recreation room. Everyone, but Chris is at the vending machines. Sean violently brushes Pedro aside intentionally even though making it seem like an accident. Sean walks away laughing, while Matt just looks.

"Don't do anything, Matt," Angela told him.  
"Let me hit him," Matt insisted. "Even once!"  
"No Matt," Emi exclaimed.  
"Just once," Matt begged.

Emi, Angela, and Pedro walk away, but Matt follows them.

"Let me just hit him!"

They stop walking and Matt catches up.

"Matt, no," Pedro exclaimed.  
"One hit," Matt keeps begging. "One hit!"  
"How about Emi treats us out for food," Angela says to Matt. "There's a bean and cheese burrito waiting for you!"

She starts walking away laughing while Pedro and Matt follow her. Emi doesn't move.

"Wait," he says. "Why's it always Emi? Why's it always me?"

The others continue to walk while he runs to catch up with them.

"We have a Dining Hall here!"


	5. Throwback Part 1

It's a bright and Monday morning. Chris has barely gotten himself out of bed. He's even still wearing his pajamas. He prepares himself a large bowl of cereal on his kitchen counter, then takes a seat at his table and opens a program on his laptop.

"I just have to make a few minor adjustments," Chris says to himself while typing on the keyboard. "Then the app will be done."

He takes a bite of cereal and leaves the spoon in his mouth to continue to type more. He turns it into a pattern to stop typing and eat cereal. He gets into the zone until his doorbell rings.

"Are you kidding me," he groaned.

He stands up and looks at his stove's clock.

"Seriously, it's 6 in the morning!"

He walks to the door and opens it. A man in a suit, tie, and black sunglasses with an earpiece in his ear stands in front of him.

"Christian Marshall," the man said firmly.  
"Um...Yeah, that's me," Chris says nervously. "Who are you?"  
"Ask the questions later. You're coming with us. We've cleared your classes with your school already."  
"Wait, with who?"  
"Just go."

Chris leaves the door open and walks to his room to change his clothes. At Central-Metro, Pedro and Matt are woken up by a loud banging on their door.

"What the hell," exclaimed Matt.  
Pedro goes to open the door. "I swear to god, if it's Angela or Emi, I'll-"

A suited man stands in front of him as well.

"Matthew Dann, Pedro Marshall," he said firmly.  
"That's us," said Pedro.  
Matt stands up and walks to the door. "Who are you?"  
"Go get ready. We have very important things to talk about."  
"What did we do," Pedro asked.

The man just closes the door and stands outside in the hall. Matt and Pedro put new clothes and leave the dorm. The man escorts them to a black, tinted limo waiting in the back of the campus. A chauffeur holds the backseat door open for them. They step inside and see Angela and Emi already sitting down. The chauffeur goes back to the driver's seat then leaves the school.

"You guys too," Angela asked.  
"Do you think it has something to do with Lyoko since we're all here," Matt asked the other three.  
"That means they got Chris too," said Pedro

Matt picks up the car phone.

The man who woke him up picks up the other end. "Can I help you?"  
"Tell us why we're here," Matt yelled.  
The man ignores his question. "There's some refreshments in the back."

The man hangs up and Matt puts the phone back.

"Asshole," Matt exclaimed.  
"What'd he say," Emi asked.  
"There's some refreshments in the back," Matt quoted him.  
Pedro laughs. "Douchebag!"

After about 20 minutes, the limo parks at a business building. The chauffeur and suited man leave the front. The chauffeur opens the backseat door for the four while the suited man brings them to an office. Inside, it's dim with chairs by the door, a desk against the wall, and another door at the wall farthest from them. It looks like an office waiting to be leased. There are also four more suited men there as well. Two of them block the front door.

"Go to the back," one of them said while pointing to the other door.

Pedro opens the door and the others walk in. He follows them inside. They end up in a brighter room with a blonde-haired man with glasses sitting in a chair by his desk in the middle of the room and Chris is sitting on a couch against the wall. The two are talking, but stop when they notice the four has walked in.

"Come in," the blonde-haired man says while pointing at the couch. "Have a seat!"

They take a seat on the couch.

"Do we know you," Matt asked.  
"Well I develop programs for phones and computers. That should be it."  
Angela looks at him closely. "Aren't you Jeremie Belpois?"

Jeremie chuckles and nods his head.

"No way," Angela exclaimed. "I read your programming book before!"  
Jeremie chuckles more. "I'm sure you've heard of my wife as well then! She helped write the book."  
"Aelita Belpois," said Angela.

Jeremie nods his head.

"Wait, Aelita and Jeremie," Pedro trails off. "I read your names in a book, but not that programming guide she's talking about. It was a guide for a computer."  
"The supercomputer," Jeremie asked.  
"Yeah," said Pedro.  
He stands up. "We have a lot to talk about."  
"Are we in trouble," Angela asked.  
"No, I want to explain about Lyoko, X.A.N.A, and the supercomputer," said Jeremie. "I have some files in my desk. Let me get them."

Jeremie opens a large drawer in his desk and pulls out five manila folders. He passes one to each person. They each open their own and look at the papers inside.

"Lyoko and X.A.N.A was created by my wife's father, Waldo Schaeffer. His alias was 'Franz Hopper'. Lyoko was originally suppose to stop Project Carthage which I'm sure you guys have already learned about in school. Instead, the purpose changed and Franz used it as a safe haven for my wife and himself. However, they we're attacked by X.A.N.A. When I was 12, I found the supercomputer at an abandoned factory and turned it on. My friends and I spent two years fighting X.A.N.A and shut him down. However a year later, he came back along with another threat, Alan Meyer. We managed to take both down and successfully shut down the main computer for good. We shipped it off here to the U.S along with the info to a warehouse just incase X.A.N.A were to come back again."  
"So Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and William are the other ones," Pedro asked.  
Jeremie nodded. "Correct."  
"Did you guys get powers too," Emi asked.  
"Only on Lyoko," says Jeremie. "Why do you ask, Emiliano?"  
"They can use their powers outside of Lyoko," said Chris.  
Jeremie raises his eyebrows. "What?"

Pedro turns his hand into ice, Matt bounces a fireball in his hand, Emi creates a rock in the middle of his palm, while Angela charges thunder in her hand.

"That's odd," Jeremie commented.  
"They've also had some enhancement," Chris added.  
"Super strength," said Matt.  
"I can create forcefields with my mind," said Angela.  
"I can multiply," said Emi.  
Pedro puts his hand on the wall and turns it into cinderblock. "I can turn my body into whatever I touch."  
"They can use their powers with no limit, but they get tired easier on Earth than on Lyoko," Chris explains. "My brother's passed out before from turning his arm into ice for too long."  
"This is serious," says Jeremie. "I've never encountered this before except for this one time with Odd, but I managed to fix the bug. I'm gonna have to take a good look into it. In the meanwhile, I'm having everyone fly to the U.S."  
"Everyone," Matt asked.  
"Yes, the first Team Lyoko," said Jeremie.  
"Wait as in the originals," Angela exclaimed with a smile.  
Jeremie laughed. "Yes. Each are professional in many things. Yumi was our gymnast, Ulrich had speed, Odd had agility, William had strength, while Aelita had the intelligience. I'm going to have them each train with you all."  
"Each," Pedro repeated.  
"Yes," says Jeremie. "I've already checked what weapons you each have from monitoring from my laptop. Emi, I want you to train your duplication powers and double-katana skills with Ulrich. Matt, your weapon is long-ranged like Odd's. Pedro, your sword is as large as William's. Angela, I want you to practice fighting with your spear with Yumi's bo-staff. Chris, Aelita and I will be with you to help you on the supercomputer and scanners. In the meanwhile-"

His laptop beeps before he can say another word.

He looks at the screen. "Activated tower in the Mountains!"  
"Now," Angela exclaims. "We're hella far from the warehouse!"  
"Get to the limo. I'll drive you guys," said Jeremie.

Everyone is about to rush to the door until the suited who woke up Chris opens it quickly with a phone in his hand.

"Mr. Belpois," he exclaimed.  
"What is it, Sven," Jeremie asked.  
"Mr. Stern's on the other end. He's on the plane with his wife, your wife, Mr. Della Robbia, and Mr. Dunbar. The plane's been hijacked, but without a physical hijacker."

Mr. Belpois looks at the the new Lyoko Warriors.

"X.A.N.A."


	6. Throwback Part 2

Chris, Pedro, Angela, Emi, and Matt have just met Jeremie, one of the original Lyoko Warriors. Midway during Jeremie's explanation of Lyoko, they were alerted of an activated tower in the Mountains. Sven, one of Jeremie's hired security guards, has informed them that X.A.N.A's hijacked a plane on the way to the U.S and to make matters worse, it's the flight the original Warriors are on. Sven stands in the doorway with a cellphone in his hand and Ulrich on the other end.

"Sven, hand me the phone while these guys will lead you to the warehouse," says Jeremie. "You guys go ahead."

Sven nods and runs out the room. Chris, Pedro, Angela, and Matt run out of the room to follow him. Emi is about to follow, however, he stops and looks at Jeremie.

"Do you need help," Emi asked.  
"No. You and your friends are our only hope. We need you."

Emi runs out of the room. In the plane, Ulrich uses the phone's plane while the passengers are in total panic with the flight attendants trying to calm them down. He continues to stay on the phone until somebody speaks to him.

Jeremie puts the phone to his ear. "Ulrich."  
"Jeremie! Look, the plane's been hijacked!"  
"Are there any hijackers possessed?"  
"There's no hijackers, but Odd told me that the flight attendants said the plane just started acting funny. He said that the pilots tried to emergency land, but the controls were frozen."  
"I'm going to flight control. Give me 15 minutes to get there. Is there WiFi on the plane?"  
"Yeah."  
"Perfect. Tell Aelita to turn on her laptop. I'll be emailing her something to connect in the plane."  
"I'll tell her."  
"Stay safe you guys."

They both hang up. Ulrich walks calmly to his seat next to Yumi. Jeremie runs out of the building with his laptop. He presses a button on his car remote to unlock his car as well as start it. He quickly opens it, buckles up, shifts the gear, then drives to the airport. Ulrich looks up at the ceiling of the plane and breathes in deeply. Yumi just looks at him.

"What's wrong," she asked.  
He looks at her. "What if this plane ends up like in 2001? Thousands of lives will die! It's scary because X.A.N.A can keep doing it over and over again..."  
"It is scary, but I know we'll get through this."  
"But what about the new kids fighting X.A.N.A."  
"I have faith in them."

Yumi puts her hand on Ulrich's hand that's on the armrest in between them. Ulrich looks at her hand, holds it, looks up at her, and smiles.

"I love you," he tells her.

Yumi's right to have faith in the new Warriors as they're in the warehouse. Chris sets up the virtualization process as Pedro, Matt, and Emi step into a scanner.

"I'll see you guys on Lyoko," Angela tells them as she waits for their doors to close.  
"Are you guys ready," Chris asked.  
"Let's go," Matt exclaimed.

Chris closes the scanner doors via supercomputer and begins the process.

"Transfer Emi, transfer Adonis, transfer Matt! Scanner Emi, scanner Adonis, scanner Matt! VIRTUALIZATION!"

They're virtualized in the Mountain region of Lyoko successfully. Every scanner door is opened.

"Get ready, Angela," said Chris.  
Angela steps into a scanner. "I'm ready."

The door closes. In the meantime, Jeremie's in the flight control tower at the airport. He's on the phone with Aelita while she uses the plane's phone. They each both have a laptop opened and ready to go.

"I'm about to send you the file," said Jeremie.  
Aelita types on the keyboard "I can wirelessly disrupt X.A.N.A."  
"That's exactly what I want you to do."

Jeremie looks at a man working in the tower.

"I need you to inform the pilots not to panic. The controls will still be frozen, but the virus will be disabled. Flight 418."

The man nods. He puts his headset on and connects to Flight 418.

"Hello, Flight 418? This is flight control."  
The pilot hears the man. "Flight control, this is the Captain of Flight 418. Roscoe Stenbuck. Our plane's been hijacked with no physical hijacker. I repeat, no physical hijacker."  
"I've been informed. However, I have a top-technician named Jeremie Belpois, emailing a file to his wife, Aelita Belpois, who is also on the flight. She's going to disrupt the virus wirelessly somehow. It'll be disabled momentarily, but the controls will still be frozen."  
"Roger."

In order to monitor the plane, Chris has several opened programs on the supercomputer. One tracks the temperature of the whole plane. As he does so, the four on Lyoko are running to the tower, still nowhere to be seen, but three Tarantulas are materialized in front of them. Emi pulls his katanas from their sheaths, Matt opens his gauntlet, Angela pulls out her spear, while Pedro pulls out his sword. They dodge the lasers the Tarantulas fire at them.

"We need to work fast," Pedro informs the others. "There's hundreds of lives about to die!"  
"Move," Emi exclaimed to the Tarantulas.

He uses his power to duplicate three copies of himself.

"Get the Tarantulas," Emi told his copies.

The copies nod and pull out their swords. They run to the Tarantulas.

The real Emi runs next to Angela. "Make a forcefield."  
"Everyone get over here," Angela said to Matt and Pedro.

Matt and Pedro join them. Angela then creates a forcefield dome around them. They watch Emi's clones destroy the Tarantulas. One clone slices the legs, another dodges the lasers from a Tarantula then hits the target, while the last monster is destroyed from a copy throwing a katana at it. When all the monsters are destroyed, Angela calls off the forcefield and Emi calls off his copies.

"Wow Emi, even your copies are retarded," says Pedro. 'They forget to not throw a sword!"  
"Pedro!"

The group continues running to the tower. Chris looks closely at the program he has opened. He can see the structure of the airplane and sees some parts is hotter in temperature than others.

"X.A.N.A, you sick bastard!"

The group on Lyoko continues to keep on running despite hearing Chris's comment.

"Did you say something, Chris," Pedro asked.  
"I know what X.A.N.A's planning to do!"  
"What is he doing," Emi asked.  
"I have this program open and some parts of the plane is getting hotter. I think he's trying to blow up the engine!"  
"What the hell," Pedro exclaimed.  
"Chris, you're lying," Emi added.  
"I'm not! You guys need to work faster!"  
"We're working on it," said Matt.

Chris opens a telephone program on the supercomputer to call Jeremie. The people in flight control along with Jeremie are monitoring the plane when his phone rings. He steps aside to answer the call.

"Hello?"  
"Jeremie! It's Chris! I figured out what the hell X.A.N.A wants to do!"  
"What's he planning!"  
"Parts of the plane is heating up. I think he's trying to blow the engine or some other thing. The temperature of the plane has stopped heating up though."  
"That's a good sign that X.A.N.A's still corrupted."  
"What do we do now?"  
"There's not much we can do now, Chris, but hope your side deactivates the tower before it's all over."  
"I'll tell them to hurry."

Chris ends the call and monitors Lyoko once again. He sees that the group has encountered three Creepers and are fighting to the clear the way. Angela creates quick and small forcefields to block the lasers being fired at her.

"They're going all freakin out," she yelled.  
"No time to goof off," Pedro said as he charged to a Creeper.

The three monsters fire lasers at him, but he jumps high to dodge it and freezes the monster in the middle of the three.

He turns around to see the others just watching him. "What are you guys doing? Go!"

He swings his sword at the Creeper to his left, but is shot in the leg by the other to his right. Matt puts a fireball into his gauntlet and uses it as a flamethrower to burn and destroy all three monsters. However, three Mantas ambush them from behind. Matt and Angela are hit in the back by lasers.

"Goddamn Mantas," exclaimed Matt.

He fires lasers from his gauntlet at the Mantas and destroys one. Unfortunately, he misses the other two. The remaining continue to fire lasers, but Emi and Pedro use their swords to block it, Angela creates small forcefields, while Matt just jumps out of the way.

"Don't get hit," Pedro told his group.

Matt fires back at the monsters with his lasers, but continues to not hit his target.

Emi looks at Matt. "Stop missing!"  
Matt continues to fire. "Shut up Emi!"

The Mantas fly away and the group is relieved. They're about to run until a Megatank rolls in, in front of them.

"God dammit," Angela exclaims. "X.A.N.A's going all out!"  
"We either fight it or outsmart it," said Pedro.  
Angela turns to Emi. "You know what to do, Pupusa."

Emi creates a copy of himself.

"Distract it," Angela told his copy.

The real Emi creates a wall of rock for the group to hide behind while Emi's copy charges at the Megatank with both swords drawn. The Megatank opens up and destroys the copy with an attack.

"Good job Emi," Angela says sarcastically. "Your clone is stupider than you!"  
"Let's do what I always do," said Matt.  
"What Matt," Emi asks. "You do alot of things!"  
Matt leaves the group and runs toward the Megatank. "DIP IT!"

The rest of the group follow him. The Megatank builds up for another attack as the group runs. It unleashes it's laser wall and devirtualizes Angela. She comes out of the scanner breathing heavily.

"Freakin Megatanks," she says to herself as she walks to Chris.  
"Back already," asks Chris. "We haven't even deactivated the tower!"  
"Since when did they get brains programmed?"

Meanwhile, on the plane, Odd walks up the plane to Ulrich and Yumi's seats. He passes by several passengers in panic.

Ulrich looks at Odd. "What are you doing here?"  
"Any word on the Lyoko Warriors Part 2?"  
"No," said Ulrich. "Yumi, did you hear anything?"  
"No," Yumi answers his question. "Not recently."  
Odd looks at Ulrich." What do we do then, good buddy?"  
"Hope X.A.N.A doesn't pull anything stupid with this plane, good buddy."  
"They damn better deactivate the tower."

As every passenger is in panic, Emi, Pedro, and Matt are trying to flee the Megatank, but it rolls to chase them. The activated tower is already in sight.

"Don't stop," Pedro yells. "Don't stop!"  
Emi gives his all to run faster. "I don't want to!"

They continue to be chased, but Pedro stops running and pulls out his sword. The other two continue to run, not knowing that he's stopped.

"Keep running," Pedro yells to them. "I'll take care of it!"  
Emi stops to turn around. "But Pedro!"  
"Just go! I'll see you on Earth!"

Emi starts running again to follow Matt. The Megatank opens to build up another attack, but Pedro creates a long icicle. He destroys the Megatank after throwing the icicle into it's target zone.

"Get on my level, X.A.N.A," Pedro exclaimed.

He turns around to run again, but is devirtualized when a Manta shoots him from behind. Matt and Emi are the only ones left on Lyoko. They get closer and closer to the tower but they hear the Manta flying from behind them.

Matt turns his head as he runs and sees it. "MANTA!"

He stops and throws fireballs at it.

Emi stops to look at Matt. "Matt!"  
"Just get to the tower, Emi!"

Emi starts running again while Matt fights the Manta. Pedro, on Earth, stands next to his brother to watch the supercomputer's screen while Angela uses her phone, sitting against the wall.

"Matt, you need to distract that Manta," says Chris. "Emi, get your ass to the tower!"  
The three hear Emi over the speaker. "I'm trying!"

At the flight control, Jeremie observes that the plane is making small sudden movements again.

Jeremie points at the screen. "That means that the plane is going to be hijacked again, right?"

A worker nods to him.

"Inform the captain," said Jeremie.

As the plane is in the process of being controlled again, Matt's still fighting the Mantas with fireballs. However, he's been using his power of fire since he's been virtualized and he's getting tired. He tries to fight his loss of energy to keep using fireballs, but it gives in and he's devirtualized after being hit by two lasers. The Manta then flies to Emi to make him it's next target.

"Emi, you're the last one on Lyoko! Don't get devirtualized," Chris yelled.

The Manta fires lasers at Emi, while he just screams as he runs. The group hears his screams on the speaker.

Angela looks at the supercomputer from where she's sitting at. "What a hero."

Emi continues to run away as he's being chased.

"Go away, Manta!"

He's getting tired of running, but he puts his tiredness aside to make a quick, final sprint into the tower.

"He's in the tower," Chris tells Matt, Angela, and Pedro.

The three sigh in relief. Emi opens the interface. Everyone on the plane is still panicking. Some passengers are praying and crying, while couples and families embrace each other. Emi types in the code and X.A.N.A's hijacking is over. The pilots are now back in control of the plane as the controls are now back to them. Chris opens a program and types on the keyboard.

"Return to the past now!"

The world is brought back in time. Chris, Angela, Matt, Emi, and Pedro are in Jeremie's office. They're all sitting on the couch, while Jeremie sits at his desk.

"The Warriors owe you their lives. They'd be dead if you guys weren't around. Thank you."  
"Your welcome," said Emi.  
"I'm sorry if the computer has destroyed your lives," Jeremie apologizes. "We'd love to take back the job and bring everything back, but it'd be hard for us to do. We're not kids anymore."  
"It's fine," said Pedro.  
"It's understandable," Angela adds. "Don't apologize."  
"You're risking your lives to stop a virus that we should've ended five years ago."  
Chris stands up. "Jeremie, you had your chance to fight X.A.N.A."  
"What are you saying?"

Matt, Angela, Emi, and Pedro all stand up. Chris looks at them then looks at Jeremie.

"It's our turn."


	7. Education Outbreak

Afternoon classes have just ended. The kids scatter around the school and do whatever they usually do. Some go to their school's park while some go to the recreation room. Some students even leave campus to hang out at town. Emi, Angela, Matt, and Pedro are in the Girl's floor of the Senior dormitory. The boys walk with Angela to her room.

"So we don't have to go to Lyoko today," Angela asked Pedro.  
"Nope," Pedro informs the group. "Chris said we can take a break while Jeremie and Aelita teach him about programming."  
"Unless X.A.N.A attacks, right," Emi asked.  
"No, Emi, we're just gonna sit around and drink hot chocolate," Pedro says sarcastically.  
"Why are you guys so mean to me," Emi exclaimed.  
Matt just smiles. "Yeah!"  
"What," Emi asked confusedly.

Everyone just ignores his question. Angela opens her room's door. Diana and Nicolle, a tall Senior living six rooms down, stop talking as soon as the door opens and the four walk in.

"Woah, who brought the jungle in here," Angela laughs. "I'm just playing. Hey Amazon. Of course you're not wearing any shoes!"  
Nicolle groaned. "They're in my room, Angela."  
Pedro covers his mouth and pretended to cough. "Gross."

Everyone looks at him.

He looks up and sees everyone staring. "I mean...Hi Nicolle! So how about them Lakers and their touchdowns last night?"  
"That's football," said Diana.  
"It's not even basketball season," Nicolle added.  
"That 'chu know of," exclaimed Pedro.  
"Anyways..." Diana trails off. "What do you guys want?"  
Angela goes to her drawer and opens it. "I'm just getting some money, Officer Vazquez."  
Nicolle looks at Angela then at Diana. "Officer?"  
Diana sighed. "Apparently, I'm a parole officer."  
Angela pulls out her wallet. "Aha! Found it!"

She puts it in her back pocket then walks back to the boys.

Diana stood up from her bed. "Where are you going now?"  
Angela laughs and salutes. "To go get food, sir! I'll text you at 1700 to keep you posted, sir!"

Diana sits back down as the others laugh and leave the room.

Nicolle looks at her. "What a great roommate."

Diana sees a paper sticking out from under Angela's pillow.

She points to it. "What is that?"

Nicolle lifts up the pillow and picks up several pieces of paper.

She shuffles through the papers. "Unsat report, unsat report, Principal referral...We've only been in school for a month!"  
Diana groans. "I need a new roommate."

Meanwhile, Pedro, Matt, Emi, and Angela are at the shopping center nearby the school. They walk pass by several stores trying to find a good place to eat.

"Smashburger," Pedro asked.  
"We had burgers for dinner last night," said Angela.  
"Menchie's," Emi said loudly.  
"I want ice cream," said Matt.  
"Uhh...It's frozen yogurt," Emi corrected him.  
"Whatever!"

They walk to Menchie's just a couple stores down until Pedro's phone starts ringing. He pulls it out of his pocket and sees Chris on the caller ID.

"Adonis," says Chris after his brother answers the call. "Activated tower in the Forest."  
Pedro groans. "Are you serious?"  
"Tell everyone."  
"Alright."

Pedro ends the call and puts his phone back in his pocket.

"What happened," Emi asked him.  
"Activated tower in the Forest," Pedro informed the others.  
Angela groans. "And what's the attack? Us not getting ice cream?"  
"Frozen yogurt," Emi corrected her.  
"Emi," Matt and Angela exclaimed.

Emi takes a couple steps back when Matt and Angela just glare at him.

Matt looks back at Pedro. "What's the attack?"  
"Don't know yet, but let's not stick around and find out. Let's go to Lyoko."

Pedro leads as they run to the warehouse. As they approach the mini-forest in front of the warehouse, Angela's phone rings. She pulls her phone out and answers the call as she runs.

"Hello," she greeted.  
Diana's on the other end. "Dude, where are you?"  
"Going to Menchie's. Why, what's up, good buddy?"  
"Don't come back to the school! The teachers are attacking everyone!"  
Angela stops running. "Woah, WAIT! The teachers?!"

Pedro, Emi, and Matt stop running. They look at her and listen to the conversation.

"Leave the school, Buddy," Angela says on the phone. "Leave the school!"  
"We can't! There's some outside our room."  
"Stay in there and lock the door. You two stay safe. Kick some ass when you have to."  
"I will."

The call ends and Angela puts her phone back in her pocket.

"What's going on with the teachers," Pedro asked.  
"I think X.A.N.A's possessed them. I have to go back to the school," Angela explained.  
"But Lyoko," said Emi.  
"I know...But if somebody dies, they won't come back. Remember," Angela asked.  
"Emi, Matt, go to Lyoko," Pedro tells the two. "We'll evacuate the school."

The two groups part ways to the warehouse and Central-Metro. Emi uses his powers to move rocks away from his and Matt's path to the warehouse in the mini-forest. Matt rushes to open the door.

Chris spins his chair around when the door opens. "Where's my brother and Angela?"  
"X.A.N.A's possessed the teachers at school," said Matt.  
"So they went back to help the students," Emi added.  
Chris spins his chair back around. "Alright, get to the scanners."

Matt runs to the scanners. Emi is about to run, but he stops near Chris.

"Where's Jeremie and Aelita," Emi asked.  
"Lunch break," Chris tells him. "Now go to the scanners!"

Emi runs inside a scanner while Matt is already in one. The doors close and Chris begins the virtualization process.

"Transfer Emi, transfer Matt...Scanner Emi, scanner Matt...Virtualization!"

The two are virtualized in the Forest sector.

"We're on Lyoko," Matt tells Chris. "No problems."  
"Good. Head straight. The tower is up ahead!"  
Emi takes lead. "Let's go!"

They head for the tower while on Earth, Angela and Pedro have just made it to the school's gates. They're about to head in, but a possessed Mr. Carrasco and Ms. Miller show up and attack them. Mr. Carrasco tries to punch Pedro, but it's dodged, and Pedro counterattacks with a kick to the groin. Ms. Miller tries to grab Angela, but she kicks her in her knee and tackles the teacher to the ground. With Mr. Carrasco disoriented and Ms. Miller knocked out, the gates are now clear.

Angela stands up. "I should play football."  
"Yeah...No. What's the plan?"  
"Go help the Freshmen and Sophomores. I'm gonna go save my parole officer and jungle-woman."  
"Go help everyone else first!"  
"The parole officer can fight. She can help us."  
"What about Amazon?"  
"Well she can stand around and try to look pretty while being attacked."  
"Call me if you need help."  
"Yeah, yeah."

As Angela and Pedro split up, Emi and Matt hit a roadblock when two Bloks and two Frelion approach them.

Emi pulls out a katana. "I'll take care of the Bloks."

Matt creates a fireball and bounces it in his hand. The Frelion start firing and Matt does an aerial to dodge the lasers. He throws his fireball and destroys one. Emi throws his katana at a Blok, but hits a corner of the monster instead of the target.

Matt sighs and stops throwing fireballs. "God dammit, Emi! Stop throwing your sword!"  
"I'm sorry!"

Matt's too distracted by talking to Emi that a Frelion takes this chance to fire two lasers at him.

"Matt, 20 life points gone," Chris informed him.  
"God dammit!"

Angela, at the school, manages to make it to the Senior dorms. She runs up the stairs to the Girl's Hallway, but another possessed teacher, Mr. Corbett sees her from down the hall and force pushes her to the wall on her right as she's running. Diana and Nicolle hear the loud thud in the room.

"What was that," Nicolle asked.

Diana cracks open the door to see what's going on in the hallway. She sees Angela trying to stand back up. Diana looks at Nicolle then closes the door.

"What is it," Nicolle asked her.  
"It's Angela fighting the Freshmen math teacher!"  
Nicolle's in shock. "Why did she come back?!"  
"Cause she's stupid!"

In the hall, Angela manages to stand back up. She uses her thunder power and shocks Mr. Corbett with lightning to disorient him. Angela then tackles him to the ground. Mr. Corbett tries to get up again, but Angela shocks him to knock him out.

Angela breathes heavily. "You just got schooled, Corbett."

She inserts the key to her door's keyhole and opens it.

"Are you guys okay," Angela asked as she walked into the room.  
"What are you doing here," Nicolle asked.  
"Being Di's idiot bestfriend wanting to save her ass, but you can tag along, Nicolle," said Angela.  
Diana laughs. "That's my roommate!"  
"Come on, we have to evacuate the school," Angela tells them.  
Nicolle looks at her. "Wait...WE?"  
"Yes, Nicolle. We," Angela clarified. "Buddy, you and I can kick some ass. Nicolle, you need to use those wrestling moves."  
Nicolle sighed. "Fine. We."

They leave the room to free the other Seniors. On Lyoko, Matt and Emi have just one Blok left to destroy, but it keeps using it's ice beam.

"We can really use Pedro right now," exclaimed Matt.  
"Matt, just use your fireballs," said Chris.  
"I can't concentrate if I have to keep jumping around!"  
"Why didn't I think of that before," Emi says to himself.  
"Did you say something, Emi," Matt asked.

Emi uses his power and raises the ground the Blok is standing on.

He looks at Matt. "Now!"

Matt inserts a fireball into his gauntlet then fires it at the Blok to destroy it. Emi lowers the ground back to normal. He picks up the katana he threw then puts it back in it's sheath. As they head to the tower once again, Angela, Nicolle, and Diana are in the quad of the school. The whole Senior's dorm is clear and there are several unconscious teachers lying everywhere. Pedro sees the three from the Sophomore dorms's entrance.

He runs to them. "Hey!"

They all turn and see him running towards them.

"What's he doing here," Diana asked Angela.  
"I'll explain later."

Pedro stops in front of them.

"I evacuated the Freshman and Sophomore dorms," he tells Angela as he pants for air. "We just have to evacuate the Junior's and Senior's."  
"We did the Senior's," Diana informed him.  
"You know how to fight," Pedro asked her.  
"Ask that question to Nicolle," says Angela. "She slapped Coach Garside then ran away to get her shoes."

Pedro laughs. Nicolle's face turns red from embarrassment.

"Shut up," she exclaimed.  
Pedro tries to stop laughing. "Let's get to the Junior dorm."

They make their way to the Junior dormitory. Matt and Emi fight two Krabes in front of the tower. The Krabes keep firing at the two.

Emi moves out of the way from the lasers. "I can't get close enough to slice it's legs!"  
"I can't shoot it because it keeps moving," Matt yelled.  
"Well each of you are gonna have to do something," Chris exclaimed.  
Matt runs past Emi. "Move!"

He creates a big fireball and throws it in the air. He backflips and catches the fireball mid-air, then throws it at a Krabe when he lands. It's destroyed, but Emi also catches on fire.

He looks at Matt as he's being devirtualized. "I give it a 10!"

The scanner door opens and Emi steps out.

He walks to Chris. "Matt turned me into barbeque."

At school, Pedro, Angela, Diana, and Nicolle have evacuated half of the Girl's hallway in the Junior's dorm and are about to evacuate another room. Pedro opens the door, but they're all surprised when a possessed Principal Wilson is inside the room. He snarls at the four and walks angrily towards them. Pedro throws a punch, but Principal Wilson easily catches his fist and throws him onto the bed in the room. Angela and Nicolle try to both tackle him, but they're force-pushed to the wall. Diana steps back and is about to leave the room, but Principal Wilson force-closes the door.

She turns the handle, but the door won't open. "What the hell?!"  
Angela stands up. "Dude, kick his ass!"

Diana pretends to throw a punch with her left, but fools her Principal when she throws a quick right to his face. It doesn't affect him at all. Angela and Pedro stand up to attack, but Principal Wilson manages to land a punch on Diana's face and knocks her out.

Angela charges her fist with thunder then charges at Principal Wilson. "X.A.N.A! You bastard!"  
"Is that...," Nicolle is in shock enough to not be able to finish her sentence. "Is that lightning?"  
Pedro slapped his face in disbelief. "Angela you idiot..."

Principal Wilson turns around to catch Angela's punch. He throws her to the ground, but she stands back up again. Pedro uses his ice power to freeze Principal Wilson's legs, while Nicolle just watches in shock.

"Did you just...," Nicolle trails off. "Freeze his legs, Pedro?"

Pedro ignores her. Principal Wilson force-pushes Angela to the window. The glass breaks, but she grabs the window sill after falling out. Pedro uses the last of his energy to completely freeze his Principal. He sits against the wall.

Nicolle stands up and looks at him. "What the hell is going on?!"  
"Me and Angela have superpowers," Pedro explains. "But it doesn't matter explaining. You won't remember."

Nicolle looks at him with a confused look. Angela pulls herself up and back into the room. She falls to ground and lands on broken glass, breathing heavily. On Lyoko, Matt dodges the lasers of the last Krabe, but still gets hit by one.

"40 life points gone, Matt," Chris warns him. "What are you doing?!"

Matt creates a fireball, cartwheels to dodge it's lasers, then throws it at the Krabe to destroy it. Chris sees the monster destroyed on the supercomputer's screen.

"You were saying," Matt asked.  
"Nothing," says Chris. "Just get to the tower."

Matt runs inside the tower and opens the interface. On Earth, everyone but Nicolle is passed out on the floor. Principal Wilson breaks free from the ice.

"Pedro," Nicolle cries out. "Pedro! Angela!"

Pedro slowly wakes up and sees Nicolle backstepping away from Principal Wilson as he walks towards her. Pedro raises his arm and tries to freeze him, but is unable to. Too weak to move, he just watches. Principal Wilson corners Nicolle and cracks his knuckles while she screams, but he passes out and drops to the floor in front of her.

Matt closes the interface.

"Tower deactivated."

Chris types on the keyboard.

"Return to the past now!"

The world is brought back in time. Angela opens the door to her room with Matt, Emi, and Pedro behind her. Diana and Nicolle stop talking when the door swings open.

"Who wants pizza," Angela yells out. "Pupusa's buying!"  
"Why am I always buying food," Emi asked.  
Diana stands up. "I'm starving!"  
Angela looks at Nicolle. "How about you?"  
"Sure, I'd love some pizza."

Emi, Matt, and Pedro step out into the hallway. Angela holds the door open for Nicolle and Diana.

"You guys need some fighting lessons," Angela told them as they passed by.  
Diana stops walking. "What are you talking about? I know how to fight."  
Angela pats her shoulder. "Yeah well, soldier. You need to know better."  
"For what?"  
"What if a whole bunch of teachers start attacking us?"

The boys just smile at each other. Diana laughs and just leaves the room. Angela closes the door and follows the group as they start walking.

"Well, it can happen!"


	8. Medicated

It's almost midnight in the city. Jeremie gathers his things to leave the warehouse for the night while Chris concentrates on the supercomputer.

Jeremie opens the warehouse door. "I'm about to leave. How about you? I can give you a ride home."  
"It's fine. I'll just spend the night here. I wanna work on this program."  
"Good night."  
"Night."

Jeremie leaves while Chris continues to work. He keeps yawning, but it doesn't bother him until he catches himself starting to fall asleep.

He yawns. "Damn you sleep."

He picks up a waterbottle from under his chair and takes a pill from his pocket. After he takes it, he's back to work, but just minutes after, he grasps the area where his heart is at and gasps for air. It's not long until he passes out with his head landing on the keyboard. The following morning, Matt and Pedro's alarm clock goes off to wake them up for breakfast. Pedro reaches for his phone and calls Chris.

"Are you gonna ask if we have training today with Odd and them," Matt asked.  
Pedro stands up and stretches while holding his phone. "Yeah."  
Matt groaned. "I hope not. Odd's been teaching me so much tricks that my legs hurt!"  
Pedro sets his phone back on his bed. "He's probably still asleep. He's not answering."  
"Good."

Matt stands up and gets his toothbrush from under his pillow.

"I'm out of toothpaste," Matt tells his roommate. "Do you have any?"  
Pedro points at his drawer. "In there."

Matt goes to Pedro's drawer. He pulls out the toothpaste and leaves the room. After getting ready, they meet Emi and Angela in the Dining Hall. Matt and Pedro take a seat. Angela and Emi already have their trays of waffles and orange juice.

"No break-y," Angela asked Matt and Pedro.  
"The waffles taste like crap," said Matt.  
"Can I have your tray," Angela asked him.  
"Stop being a fatass," Matt exclaimed.

Angela continues eating her food. Pedro calls Chris again.

"Who're you calling," Emi asked as he ate.  
"Chris. I've called him like 4 times already, but he's not picking up," answered Pedro.  
"He's probably at the warehouse and left his phone at home," said Matt.  
Pedro shrugged his shoulders. "That's not like him."  
"We'll go to the warehouse at lunch. Maybe he's still asleep," Matt guessed.  
"Yeah, you know he's been working his ass off with Jeremie," Angela added.  
Pedro sighed. "Yeah, probably."

Angela and Emi finish their breakfast then it's off to morning classes. Angela and Matt both have English, Emi has History, while Pedro has Math. Everything's normal like Emi's still trying to understand his work, Pedro's doing textbook work while Angela and Matt just whisper to each other quietly as their class reads a book. Two hours go by fast and morning classes are over. They all meet back at the quad, near the vending machines.

"I'm going to the warehouse," said Pedro.  
"I'll go with you," says Matt. "We can get some real food."

They leave to the warehouse.

"Keep us posted," Angela tells them.  
Emi looks at Angela. "What do we do now?"  
Angela pats Emi in the back. "The same thing we always do, Pupusa...EAT!"

Pedro continues to try calling Chris on their way to the warehouse but there's still no answer.

"He's still not picking up," Matt asked.  
"No," said Pedro.

Pedro tries to hide his anger from Matt, but he accidentally ends up freezing his phone. They stop walking and Pedro just looks at it.

"Well, you're gonna need a new phone," said Matt.  
"I didn't even think I could do that."

Pedro unfreezes his phone, but it no longer works.

"Well it looks like I don't have a phone anymore," he said.

Matt just laughs and they continue onto the warehouse. Pedro opens the door and walks inside first. He notices the supercomputer is still on.

He walks to the chair. "Chris?"  
Matt follows him. "Chris!"

They find him passed out.

Pedro shakes him. "Chris, it's 1. Wake up."

His shaking doesn't work so he continues to shake him more.

"Chris," Matt asked. "Chris."

He puts his pointer and middle fingers on Chris's neck.

"He has a pulse," Matt informed Pedro.  
"We have to take him to the hospital."  
"And what?! Have the ambulance pick him up at a warehouse? They'll ask questions on what the hell is all this?!"  
"I don't care, Matt! Chris is gonna die!"

Pedro keeps shaking Chris, but Matt picks him up and puts him over his shoulder.

"I know what to do," he says. "Super strength. I'll take him out. Just call an ambulance halfway through the forest."  
"With what phone?!"  
Matt hands his phone to Pedro. "I'm not poor."

They leave the warehouse and start making their way out of the mini-forest. Pedro calls 911.

The operator picks up. "9-1-1, state your emergency."  
"My brother's passed out. He won't wake up. He has a pulse, he's breathing."  
"What's your location?"  
"I don't have an exact address."  
"That's fine, just stay where you're at and I'll send an ambulance that way."  
"Alright."

The call ends and Pedro puts the phone in his pocket. Matt runs up ahead to get out of the mini-forest while Pedro follows him. When they reach the end, the ambulance is already there with EMTs ready. They put Chris on the gurney while another EMT speaks to Pedro about details.

A fourth EMT speaks over his radio. "I have a Christian Marshall, 20 years old and about 5'8. Unconscious with a pulse."  
"I'm gonna go back to school for class," Matt tells Pedro. "I'm already failing that class."

An EMT puts an oxygen mask on Chris and they bring him inside the ambulance. Pedro tosses Matt's phone back to him before stepping into the ambulance, but the EMT inside stops him.

"Shouldn't you be in school," she asks. "Your friend too?"  
"Yeah, but we left to get lunch."  
"What school do you guys go to?"  
"Central," said Pedro.  
"Really? We were dispatched there a couple of times this morning. Some kids were passed out just like him."

Matt raises his eyebrows as the EMT allows Pedro in.

She points at Matt. "Is he coming too?"  
"No, I'm going back to school," said Matt.  
"Suit yourself," she said.

She closes the ambulance door. It drives off with it's alarms blaring. Matt runs back to Central-Metro. Angela and Emi are in the quad drinking sodas by the vending machine. They see two EMTs rushing across the quad rolling a gurney to the nurse's office.

"There's more," Emi says outloud.  
"What do you mean 'There's more'," Angela asked.  
"Alot of Freshman athletes were on the floor of their rooms and wouldn't wake up. There were ambulance people everywhere!"  
"Party?"  
Emi shrugged his shoulders. "Probably!"

His phone rings. Emi quickly pulls his phone out and sees it's Matt on the caller ID.

Emi answers the call. "Matt?"  
"Have you or Angela seen EMTs at the school?"  
"EMTs...Oh! Ambulance people! There was a whole bunch in my dorm today. They were all passed-out."  
"Chris was passed out at the warehouse. Like straight up passed-out."  
"How?"  
"We don't know. Pedro's on his way to the hospital."  
"X.A.N.A?"  
"Probably."  
Angela spittakes her soda. "Chris was taking pills!"  
"Emi, did Angela say something," Matt asked.  
"Yeah that Chris was taking pills."  
"Oh yeah, he was taking like caffiene pills to keep him up," Matt remembered.  
"Some of the athletes were too," Emi exclaimed.  
Angela takes Emi's phone. "Matt, go to the warehouse and check if X.A.N.A's activated a tower! Me and Emi will meet you there!"

Angela ends the call and puts Emi's phone back in his pocket.

"Lyoko time," Emi asked.  
Angela nodded. "Lyoko time."

Matt turns around and heads back to the warehouse. It's a short run and he's there in no time. He opens the door then rushes to a crate and picks up several books.

"How the hell do we virtualize people?!"

He continues to search until the warehouse door opens. Both Emi and Angela run inside.

"I think it is X.A.N.A," Angela tells Matt. "Chris takes caffeine pills to stay up at night. X.A.N.A must've affected them somehow since he's the only one who can work the computer!"  
Matt throws the book he's holding into the crate then looks back at Angela. "How do we get to Lyoko?"  
"I've seen Chris work on the computer before," said Emi.

He sits down on the chair and types on the keyboard. He opens up the super-scan and it detects the activated tower in the Desert. The other two just stand there speechless.

"Wow, Emi, I'm impressed," Angela says while slowly clapping. "I'm actually impressed."  
Emi opens a program on the computer. "I think I can send you guys to Lyoko. Go to a scanner!"

Angela and Matt each run inside a scanner. The doors close on them and Emi types on the keyboard to begin the process.

"Emi, don't send us to Japan," said Matt.  
Emi hears him over the headset. "I know what to do! Scan...I mean, transfer! Yeah transfer!"  
"Emi," Angela and Matt both exclaim.  
"Im hurrying," Emi yelled. "Transfer Matt, transfer Angela...Scanner Matt, scanner Angela...Virtualization!"

They're virtualized in the Desert sector of Lyoko. Angela and Matt look around at their surroundings.

"Emi, we're on Lyoko," said Matt.  
"Yay, we didn't end up in Iraq," Angela added.  
"The tower is behind you guys so run that way," said Emi.

They listen to him and do as so. At the hospital, Chris lays on the hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. His heart monitor beeps slowly.

Pedro is sitting in a chair next to him. "God dammit, Chris. This is why you don't stay at the warehouse till 2 am!"

As Matt and Angela are on their way to the tower, a Tarantula approaches them. Angela pulls her spear out and swings it around.

Matt changes his stance to get ready to battle. "Dammit."  
"Oh yeah, you have a Tarantula on your way," said Emi.  
"Really, Emi," Angela says sarcastically. "I wasn't aware!"

The Tarantula begins the fight with a series of lasers. Angela and Matt aerial in opposite directions to dodge the lasers. Matt throws a fireball but misses. The Tarantula focuses it's attention on him and fires more lasers. Matt just back-handsprings away, while Angela takes a running start then jumps to hit the Tarantula's target with her spear to destroy it.

Angela laughs. "Odd and Yumi's training is actually paying off!"

They continue on to the tower. The supercomputer indicates just the two running which bores Emi. He spins his chair around while humming "If You Can't Hang" by Sleeping with Sirens. He then stops spinning the chair, takes his phone out, then continues his game of Cut the Rope. The supercomputer starts to beep but he ignores it. On Lyoko, the tower is in sight but they encounter five Kankrelats.

"I hate these," Matt said about the Kankrelats.  
Angela spins her spear around. "Why is that?"  
"They look like roaches!"

Matt fires lasers from his gauntlet and destroys two. Angela charges her spear with electricity then releases it at the final three Kankrelats to disorient them. Matt ends them once and for all with lasers.

Angela crouches to the ground. "God dammit, that was too much energy. Everytime I use my powers, it gets worse and worse everytime. I just get more tired."  
"Let's get to the tower," said Matt.

Angela stands back up, but she's then devirtualized. Matt looks to his side and sees a Megatank building up for another attack. Angela comes out of the scanner and walks to Emi.

"No warning," Angela asks. "Or are you too busy feeding Om-Nom?!"

Emi just grins.

Angela pulls him off the chair. "Move Pupusa! Go play Cut the Rope there!"

Emi sits down next to the chair while Angela takes over the supercomputer.

"Matt, you have all your lifepoints," she informed him.

The Megatank releases it's attack, but Matt sideflips out of the way.

"Good to know!"

He creates two fireballs then throws it at the Megatank. The first misses, but the second one is a direct hit. It's destroyed and Matt runs to the tower with no more monsters attacking him. He runs inside and opens the interface.

"How the hell do you set up a return to the past," Angela exclaims. "Emi?"

Emi just looks up at her and shrugs his shoulders. Angela groans then types on the keyboard while looking at the screen. Matt types in the code.

"Got it," Angela cheered as she types on the keyboard some more. "Return to the past...NOW!"

The world is brought back in time. Jeremie and Chris are in the warehouse at midnight. They look at each other confusedly.

"Weren't we just here before," Jeremie asks. "Did you set up a return to the past?"  
"No," said Chris. "Did you?"  
"Obviously not if I'm asking you. There was probably an attack. Do you remember?"  
"No, I remember taking a pi-"

Chris stops talking and stands up. He takes the pills out of his pocket and throws it to the ground.

Jeremie looks at them. "What are those?"  
Chris steps on them. "Caffiene pills. I remember I had a heart attack or something."  
"Those are a definite health hazard," said Jeremie.  
"Something must've happened when I was passed out."  
"Call your brother."

He takes his phone out and calls Pedro's phone. Pedro and Matt are about to sleep when Pedro's phone rings. He's ecstatic when he sees Chris's name on the caller ID.

"It's Chris," Pedro says to Matt. "He's okay!"

Pedro accepts the call.

"Chris," Pedro greeted.  
"Adonis, did one of you guys set up a return to the past?"  
"Angela did."  
"Did I miss anything?"

Pedro stands up from his bed.

"Alot."


	9. Risk

Emi and Angela spend their Saturday afternoon playing a 2-on-2 soccer game with Diana and Nicolle at the school's soccer field. Angela is Emi's goalie, but she's out on the field while Nicolle stays at the other goal. Diana dribbles the ball to the unprotected goal, but Angela slide tackles and steals the ball.

"Emi," she yelled as she passes it to him.

He receives it. Nicolle prepares herself to catch it as he runs towards her goal. He shoots the ball, but it hits the post. He watches the ball carefully then jumps to volley it. Nicolle jumps to catch it but it's too late. It's a goal!

Emi runs around with his arms spread out. "GOAL!"  
"15 to 3," Angela says to Nicolle and Diana. "You two owe me your desserts at dinner!"  
Nicolle groaned. "You're kidding, right?"  
"Nope," Angela exclaims as she grabs her towel from the bench and wipes her face. "C'mon Pupusa. Pedro and Matt wanted us to come over after the game."

She walks away with a big grin while patting Emi in the back as they walk away.

Emi turns his head and waves to the girls. "Bye Big Papa! Bye Amazon!"

They smile and wave back at him. Angela and Emi talk about the game as they head for the Senior Dorms. It's a short walk and before they know it, they're in the Senior Dorms walking down the hallway to their friends's room. Emi knocks on the door.

"It's open," they hear Pedro yell.

Angela opens the door for Emi. She follows him in, closing the door behind her. Matt, Pedro, and Chris sit on the ground playing a game on Chris's laptop.

Chris looks up at them. "Good! You guys are here."  
Pedro looks up as well. "How was the game?"  
"It went good," Emi exclaimed.  
Angela grinned. "Let's just say, I got free desserts!"  
Chris stands up and opens the door. "C'mon we gotta go."  
"Go where," Emi asked.  
"Jeremie's office."

They all leave the room. Pedro stops to lock the door then catches up with the group as they leave the building.

"Why does he want us to come," Angela asked Chris.  
"He never said," Chris answers her question. "He just said 'Come to my office as soon as possible'."

Chris's two-door hatchback is parked outside the school gates. He jumps into the driver's seat through his open window then unlocks the passenger door.

Emi opens it and puts the seat down to get to the back. "Why was your window down?"  
Chris turns his car on. "It's cooler."

Matt and Angela join Emi in the back while Pedro sits in the front. Chris shifts the gear to 'drive' then drives off. During the 30-minute trip, everyone talks about a new video game coming out in weeks. As they pull up to the parking lot, Pedro calls Sven, one of Jeremie's suited workers, on Chris's phone and puts it on speaker.

He answers the call. "Sven."  
"We're about to pull up," said Pedro.  
Sven sees the car enter the parking lot. "Go to where I'm at. I'll park the car."  
"Alright."

Chris drives up to the front of the office where Sven is standing and puts the car in park. Everyone leaves while Sven gets in the driver's seat. The group walks inside the front office. A tall and muscular suited man nods to them as a way to say "hello".

"Bosch, is Jeremie here," Chris asked him.  
He points to the back door. "In his office."

Emi, Matt, Angela, and Pedro follow Chris to the door to Jeremie's Office.

He knocks before opening the door. "Jeremie."  
Jeremie, sitting at his desk, looks up. "Hey! Come on in!"

They take a seat at the couch inside.

Jeremie stands up. "I know why you have powers on Earth. I was studying your virtualization processes and extracted each of your digital codes. Everything was fine until I kept studying them and found X.A.N.A encrypted in every code."  
"Wait, what," Pedro exclaimed.  
"X.A.N.A's been materialized in your DNA structure and according to your digital code, he's been there since the beginning. When you were materialized back to Earth for the first time, I believe X.A.N.A put a corruption virus during the process. I was trying to create an anti-virus and even retyping all of your codes, but the tests always end in error."  
"You have to figure out a way, Jeremie," Pedro tells him. "It gets worse everyday."  
"Wait everyday," Jeremie asks. "You've been fighting X.A.N.A everyday since turning on the supercomputer, correct?"  
"Yeahhh," Matt says slowly. "Why?"  
"After every attack, everyday, you've always had a return trip. I believe that everytime we go back to the past, your powers get stronger and stronger, leaving you more exhausted everyday."  
Pedro looks at Jeremie. "That means-"  
"They've been trapped," Chris stands up and interrupts his brother. "They've been trapped...Dammit!"

Chris leaves the room. Everyone looks around at each other.

Pedro stands up and walks to the door. "I'll be back."

He leaves and sees Chris leaving through the front door. Pedro runs after him. Chris hears Pedro's footsteps from behind and stops to turn around. Pedro stops in front of him.

"Adonis, leave me alone," Chris says trying to hide his voice as it breaks.  
"Why'd you leave?"  
"It's my fault why you guys are in this."  
"This isn't an anime, Chris. Stop being dramatic."  
"Adonis..."  
"Don't 'Adonis' me. I chose to fight on Lyoko. Angela chose to. Matt chose to. Hell, even Emi's poorass chose to!"  
"I should be the one with the powers, not you guys."  
"Now you just sound like a douche."

As Chris speaks, Pedro sees a large cloud of smoke on the street in the distance behind Chris. He sees a dark shadow in the smoke, but as the figure comes closer, the figure becomes more clearer to him.

"It's a Tarantula," Pedro exclaimed.

Chris's face goes into horror after he turns around sees the Tarantula come out of the smoke and sees another follow the first. The brothers run back inside then to Jeremie's Office. Everyone in his office is surprised when they see the door swing open and see the two run in.

"There's Tarantulas on the street," said Pedro.  
Angela stands up and looks at him. "What are you talking about?"  
"X.A.N.A must've materialized them on Earth," Jeremie exclaimed.  
Emi looks at him. "He can do that?!"  
"X.A.N.A's capable of doing that and more," said Jeremie.  
"Someone has to go on a solo mission so three of us can protect everyone in the real world," said Angela.  
"It's too dangerous to go on a solo mission," Jeremie warns them. "Also it's risky!"  
"Tarantulas are the strongest monsters besides the Megatanks. If somebody dies, they won't come back. You know that Jeremie," Angela argued back.  
Matt volunteered. "I'll go."  
Jeremie sighs. "Chris, Matt, go get Sven. He'll bring you guys to the Warehouse."

Matt and Chris run out of the room. Emi finally stands up.

"Here's the game plan," Angela tells Pedro and Emi. "We have to take turns so when one of us gets tired, we can keep switching to fight and rest."  
"There's no need for that," said Jeremie.

The three look at him as he picks up a briefcase from under his desk and sets it on top. They look closely as he opens it. Inside are four digital watches of different colors and their Lyoko emblems on the strap. The three look at Jeremie, who just nods to them. Pedro picks up the cerulean colored watch, Angela picks up the gold, while Emi picks up the olive green. The final watch left is red with Matt's fire emblem on the strap.

Emi looks at his curiously. "What are these?"  
Jeremie closes the briefcase. "Those are NRGs. They're still being developed, but I might as well test them now. I used the technology of those balancing wristbands everyone wears and put that technology on the straps. It's to balance your power's level. If you use a lot of power, you'll use alot of energy. Small power equals less energy."  
"Do you wanna give us motorcycles too," Pedro said sarcastically while laughing.  
Jeremie laughs. "If you guys were the Power Rangers!"  
"C'mon Rangers," says Pedro. "Back to action!"

The three run out of the room and leave out the front door. Outside, are now three Tarantulas firing lasers at buildings and cars. Many people swarm around trying to get to safety. Angela, Emi, and Pedro run to the middle of the street and stand in front of the monsters.

"He could've given us weapons," Emi said to his friends.

Matt and Chris run out of the mini-forest and enter the Warehouse. Chris runs to the supercomputer and begins typing while Matt runs inside a scanner. His scanner's door closes.

"The tower is in the Mountain region," says Chris as he begins the virtualization process. "Get ready to be virtualized! Transfer Matt...Scanner Matt...Virtualization!"

Matt is virtualized in the Mountains. He creates a fireball and inserts it into his gauntlet.

"Head straight," Chris told him.

Matt starts his quest for the tower. Not long after, a Frelion flies behind him and fires it's lasers. Matt is hit by one, but he's quick to counter and fires three fireballs at it. The last one destroys the monster.

Matt looks around. "That's it?"  
"Don't wait for more to come," said Chris. "Keep going to the tower!"

Matt continues on to the tower. On Earth, only two Tarantulas remain. Angela backflips to sit on one.

"If I die tonight, you bastards owe me dessert," she yelled.

She charges her fist with electricity and kills the Tarantula with a punch to it's target. She falls off and lands on the street but quickly stands up. The last Tarantula takes aim at Pedro but he creates three ice needles and throws it. It's killed. They relax for a little bit but lasers start being fired at them from the smoke. They try to dodge it, but Emi is hit in the back three times. He falls to the ground and lays on his stomach with holes in his shirt and back. His shirt stains with blood. Pedro looks at him then looks at the Tarantula as it comes out of the smoke.

"X.A.N.A you bastard," Pedro yelled.

He runs at the Tarantula while creating an ice sword. It fires at him, but Pedro barrel rolls then jams the sword into the target to kill it. He turns around and sees Angela crouching down next to him.

Pedro runs to his side. "Emi!"  
He just looks at Pedro while trying to stay awake. "It...Went..Good, Pedro...It went good."  
"Hang in there, alright? Angela, get Bosch."

Angela nods and creates a forcefield for the two. She runs back to the office. Pedro takes his shirt off to wipe the blood coming out of the holes on Emi's back.

"Emi, you know what happens if you die right?"  
"I don't come back," Emi said with pain in his voice.

Angela and Bosch run towards them. Angela takes the forcefield out. Pedro stands up as Bosch crouches down and picks Emi up carefully.

"Bosch, keep him alive, alright," said Pedro.

Bosch just nods and runs back inside. The remaining two warriors hear more Tarantulas coming in the distance in the direction of the smoke. They both get into a fighting stance.

"I don't think X.A.N.A's ready to die yet," said Angela.

Matt encounters two Tarantulas on Lyoko. He stands in between the two, but as they begin firing, Matt backflips and the monsters end up destroying themselves. An alert pops up on the screen of the supercomputer.

Chris sees many monsters flying behind Matt. "You have 12 Frelion on your way. Get out of there!"

Matt hears their wings flapping and runs away in the direction of the tower.

"Matt, you have to make sure to not get devirtualized. We have no time to get Adonis, Angela, or Emi!"

As Matt runs for the tower, Angela and Pedro fight five Tarantulas on Earth with civilians watching them. Pedro creates an ice wall in front of them so they can leave and flee the area to safety. Angela creates a forcefield dome for two Tarantulas. She charges her fist with thunder than punches the field. It's destroyed and the monsters are killed. Pedro freezes a whole Tarantula then shatters the ice to kill it. They see two remain. They backstep and stand back-to-back.

"Two more," said Pedro.  
"I'm getting tired!"

The remaining monsters fire at them, but Angela creates a series of small forcefields to shield her and Pedro. Not far from them, Emi lays on the ground in the front office. His blood stains the beige carpet and the stain gets bigger. He tries to keep himself awake as Jeremie and Bosch crouch over him, but he fails and is unconscious.

"Should I call an ambulance," Bosch asked.  
"It's too risky with the Tarantulas outside," said Jeremie.

Matt is still running from the Frelion. They shoot poison at the ground ahead of him, but he jumps over the puddles. He creates two fireballs in both of his hands as he runs then throws it behind him to destroy four Frelion. It slows the monsters down, but Matt accidentally trips and falls but stands up quickly to get back to running. Outside of the office, the final Tarantula is destroyed but more lasers come from the distance. The lasers miss to draw blood, but one hits Angela's watch. She falls to the ground.

She struggles to stand up. "What just happened..."  
"Your watch is broken," exclaimed Pedro.

She tries to stay standing, but almost falls until Pedro helps her. From the inside, Bosch sees the two walking towards the door. He sees Angela having difficulty walking as Pedro looks straight ahead. When they get closer, Bosch opens the door for the two. Angela falls to the ground in the office.

"What happened," Jeremie asked Pedro.  
"Her watch is broken," said Pedro.  
"All the energy must've build up," says Jeremie. "Damn!"  
Pedro crouches down next to Emi. "How is he?"  
"He's bleeding like too much," said Bosch. "If this keeps up, Emi will become brain dead."

Pedro creates a small piece of ice and angrily throws it to the front door. Bosch looks outside and sees more Tarantulas flooding the street.

"They're coming in swarms," exclaimed Bosch.  
"I don't care. Emi's hurt," Pedro yelled.

Matt is a few feet from the tower. He uses the last of what energy he has left from running to dive roll in order to enter the tower. He opens the interface and inputs the code. On Earth, every tarantula dies on the spot.

"Tower deactivated."  
Chris sighs in relief. "Alright. I'll materialize you back on Earth."

He types on the keyboard and brings Matt back to Earth. Matt comes out of the scanners exhausted and walks to Chris.

"No 'return to the past now'," Matt asked.  
"No."

Chris uses the supercomputer's phone program to call his brother. Pedro is sitting next to Emi when his phone rings. He pulls his phone out and sees Chris on the caller ID.

He answers the call. "Chris."  
"Adonis, the tower is deactivated. Let the street cleaners clean the Tarantulas."  
"No! Chris, you need to set a return trip! People know what we can do!"  
"Don't ask me to do that! You know what happens..."  
"I do know, but Emi's about to die and Angela's hurt!"  
Chris tears up. "I can't, Adonis! I can't!"  
"Dammit Chris, I don't want to go to anyone's funeral especially not my friends!"

Chris closes his eyes tightly as he cries on the phone.

"You have to do it, Chris," his brother tells him before hanging up.

Matt sees Chris type on the keyboard. Nobody speaks when the return trip is set. The world is brought back in time. Angela, Emi, Matt, Pedro, and Chris sit at the couch in Jeremie's office. He opens the briefcase on his desk and shows everyone the watches.

"Angela, Emi, Pedro, I'm sure you know what these are. Matt, the red one is your's," said Jeremie.

The four stand up and get their watches. They strap it on. Angela, Pedro, and Emi sit back down while Matt still looks at his.

Chris looks down.

Pedro looks at him. "I know what your thinking. Actually, I'm sure the rest of us do, but we're going to stop X.A.N.A then no more powers, no more return trips, no more Lyoko."  
"Those watches can break. If they break and you've built up your powers enough, someone's gonna die."

Pedro turns his arm in ice.

"We know the risk."


	10. Time Won't Tell

It's lunchtime at Central-Metro. The students have the choice to leave and eat in town as long as they're back for afternoon classes, but it's uncommon for some to eat at the Dining Hall. Today, Pedro, Matt, Emi, and Angela choose to eat today's lunch menu of a meatball sandwich, a can of soda, and french fries at the Hall. Angela scarfs her food down with no interruption as the others eat and talk about their NRG watches given to them by Jeremie.

"Everyone thinks it's a G-Shock," Pedro said with an annoyed tone.  
Angela speaks with her mouth full. "Theythoughtminewasfromthemal l. Hah!"

The boys look at her confusedly. She continues to eat but then notices everyone staring.

She swallows her food. "What?"  
"Was that a sentence," Emi asked her.  
Pedro continues to look at her. "Was that even human?!"

Angela rolls her eyes and finishes the last bites of her sandwich while the boys laugh. Two boys and two girls, each in a different grade, walk inside the Dining Hall.

"Soccer tryouts are today," one of the boys announces. "Co-ed soccer tryouts at the soccer field after class!"

A boy and another girl place a flyer on every table. Angela puts a french fry in her mouth and looks at the paper.

"Soccer tryouts for co-ed team," she reads. "Today after afternoon classes. No equipment required to tryout, just be dressed comfortably."  
Pedro looks at her. "Are you gonna tryout?"  
"Kinda," says Angela. "Pupusa, you should too!"  
Emi stops eating. "Oh, you don't want me to do that!"  
"Yes I do! C'mon, you're good," Angela encouraged him.  
"But, but, but what if I get hurt," Emi asked.  
"We beat Amazon and Big Papa by 15-3. Do I have to remind you I barely was at the goal?"  
Emi sighed. "Fine..."

The bell rings to inform everyone that lunch is now over and it's time to make your way to your next class. Everyone throws their leftovers away then part ways to their afternoon classes. Today, Emi has Science. He sits at his desk. Not long after, a Salvadorean Sophomore named Diego sits next to him.

He quickly notices Emi's NRG. "I never knew you were into G-Shocks."  
"It's called a watch. I hate watches!"  
"Well if you hate it, I'll take it."  
"It was a gift from my mom and papa."  
"Who cares? Why would you wear it if you don't like it?"  
"Diego, you can't have it!"  
"C'mon Emi, don't be a douche!"

Emi just ignores him until the bell to start class rings. After 2 hours of lecture, school is over for the day. Emi makes his way out of the building to the Sophomore Dorms to stop by his room. Little does he know is that Diego is going incognito to follow him around. He chats with students like normal and hides behind walls to be unnoticed. He sits around outside while pretending to be on his phone and sees Emi leave the Sophomore Dorms wearing P.E shorts instead of his usual jeans. He follows him as he meets up with Angela and when the two walk to the soccer field. Emi and Angela walk to the middle of the field to join tryouts, but Coach Garside stops them.

"Hey 'best friends forever'," he says to the two sternly. "Put the watches away!"

They follow his orders. Angela turns around and puts it in her pocket without the Coach noticing. However, Emi leaves his in his P.E locker. He double-checks his lock before leaving. As soon as he leaves back to the field, Diego walks in and to Emi's locker. He pulls on the lock and finds it locked. He turns the combination a couple of times and ends up unlocking it. He opens the locker and sees the NRG. He looks side-to-side for witnesses before taking it, then relocks the locker before leaving like nothing has happened.  
Matt and Pedro take a seat at a bench next to the field. They watch twenty students of different grades and genders including Emi and Angela line up in front of a goal. Coach Garside has a sack of soccer balls next to him. He pulls a ball out and holds it.

"I want to see how well you kids can score a goal. I want to see fast, but don't be afraid to add your own style. Move a little back."

Everyone takes a couple of steps back until Coach Garside gives them a thumbs up. The girl first-in-line stands on the penalty area line. Angela and Emi are the last two in line so it'll be a couple of minutes for them to show what they have. It's time to start! A lot of variations for shooting a ball in a goal is done. Some simply kick the ball, some perform tricks, while some actually miss. Finally, it's time for Angela to step up.

Coach Garside readied the ball. "Ready?"

She nodded. She stares and obviously concentrates on the ball from the moment it gets rolled to her. This moment is like life or death to her. Her planned trick goes wrong when she kicks it up high above her on accident. She takes this opportunity to step back to bicycle kick the ball into the goal. Angela looks up and sees the ball land on the ground. Everyone at tryouts clap for her and whisper among themselves. Angela cheers for herself and stands up.

Coach Garside walks up to her. "Well, I'll be damned! Have you played before?"  
"When I was a kid. I do tricking so I guess that's where the kick came from."  
"I rarely see bad mistakes be turned into something good and then see a kid your size do a trick like that! Ladies and gentlemen, the first member of the team! Come back tomorrow for practice."

Everyone claps again while Angela walks away to join Matt and Pedro. Coach Garside picks up the ball then stands next to the goal. Emi walks up to the penalty area and readies himself. Emi kicks the ball up to his knee. He juggles the ball with his knees then makes it land on his head for a quick second before making it roll down his back to make the shot a Scorpion.

"Alvarez, you can make it into the MLS just doing tricks like that. I've seen you play and I wasn't expecting any less," Coach Garside exclaimed happily. "Tomorrow is practice. I'd like for you to join us!"

Emi walks away to join his friends. Angela high-fives him.

"We both made it as the first members," Angela says excitedly. "This calls for some ice cream!"  
"Let's go get my NRG from my locker," said Emi.

The three walk with Emi to the Boys Locker Room. Angela stands outside of the door and waits. Emi unlocks his locker and notices his watch is nowhere to be seen.

He lifts up all his clothes inside. "No! No! No! Where is it?! My NRG isn't here!"  
"You said it was in your locker," said Matt.  
"I think someone broke into my locker," Emi says as he puts his clothes back inside. "And I think I know who."

Emi closes his locker's door and darts out of the room. Angela sees him run and is about to chase him, but Matt and Pedro step outside. She looks at them confusedly. Emi runs through the quad and finds Diego speaking to two girls at one of the benches.

Emi stops and walks towards him. "Diego!"  
He just looks at him. "Emi, what are you doing here? Isn't there soccer tryouts?"  
"Give me my watch! That's _my_ watch. You broke into my locker!"  
"Do you have any proof I even stole it?"

Emi just looks at him.

Diego laughs. "You don't. Come on girls, let's go somewhere else where I won't be wrongly accused."

Diego and the two girls walk away. Angela is with Pedro and Matt in their room. Pedro is setting up the PS3 when his phone rings. He sees Chris on the Caller ID and answers the call.

Pedro groaned. "Activated tower?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"I just do. We're on our way."

Pedro ends the call and puts his phone back into his pocket. He looks at Matt and Angela.

"Activated tower. Call Emi."

Emi is about to open the door to his room when his phone rings. He waits to answer the call until he's inside.

"Moshi moshi," Emi greeted.  
Matt is on the other end. "Emi, X.A.N.A."  
"I'll meet you guys there. Diego took my NRG."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. I'm going to get it back then go to the warehouse!"  
"Do it quick."

Pedro and Angela watch Matt as he hangs up the phone call.

"He said Diego took his NRG so he's gonna get it back then go to Lyoko," he tells the two.  
"Alright, let's go," said Pedro.

They run out of the room and out the building to the warehouse. Emi changes back into his skinny jeans and is about to leave the room. The door swings open before he can even put a hand on the handle. Standing in front of him is Diego.

"You know you're suppose to steal stuff when the person isn't here," Emi tells him as Diego just smirks. "But you-Wait...X.A.N.A."

Emi looks closely just to make sure then pushes him aside to flee. Diego stands up then chases him out of the Dorms. Emi runs pass the quad and heads for the Gym. He looks behind every so often and sees Diego only getting closer to him. He uses his power to raise the ground and trip him. Emi runs inside the Gym and hides behind the bleachers. He pulls out his phone and crouches down. He sends a group message to his friends. At the warehouse, they read: "X.A.N.A is Diego. Help." on each of their phones.

"I'll go back to the school and help Emi," Angela volunteered herself while walking to the the warehouse door.  
"Are you sure, Angela," Chris asked her.  
"I'm sure. I'll see you guys later...Or earlier. Yeah, earlier!"

She leaves out the door. Pedro and Matt each step inside a scanner. Chris sets up the virtualization process and the scanner doors close.

"Transfer Adonis, transfer Matt...Scanner Adonis, scanner Matt...VIRTUALIZATION!"

The two are virtualized in the Ice sector of Lyoko. Rather than being in a large open space like usual, they're virtualized in front of an ice cave.

"The tower is just through that cave. You should see it as you get to the other end," Chris informed them.

Matt and Pedro turn around to look inside the cave. They see the ground is a slope going downhill with wet ice. The cave wall is made of thick ice. Matt takes a step to slide down on his feet but almost falls over. Luckily, Pedro grabs him and pulls him back to the even ground.

"This is how you do it," exclaimed Pedro.

Pedro jumps on the ice and slides down as if he's riding a skateboard. Matt follows him in the same way except he has harder time keeping balance. They yell in excitement while going down. Matt does a frontflip then lands back on his feet to continue sliding.

"Nice," Pedro complimented him.

As the two approach the end of the cave, the supercomputer alerts Chris that there are three monsters posted in front of the tower, waiting for the boys.

"There's three Krabes at the end of the cave," he warned the two.

Pedro holds onto the handle of his sword hanging on his back with one hand.  
On Earth, Diego walks around the Gym floor looking for Emi, who's still hiding behind the bleachers. He sees Diego walk pass him but stops. Emi tries to get to the opposite end of the bleachers, but Diego turns around to see him moving.

"Peek-a-boo."

Emi screams as he tries to get to the other side. Angela runs into the gym in time to see Diego about to chase Emi down. She charges at Diego while yelling and dives in order to tackle him to the ground. She punches him in the face three times to knock him out and takes Emi's NRG back before standing up. Emi comes out of the bleachers.

Angela hands him his NRG. "I think you're gonna need this."  
He takes it back and straps it to his wrist. "Where do we go now?"  
"Follow me. I have an idea."

Angela takes lead and runs out of the Gym while Emi follows her. They run back to the quad.

"Angela, why don't I just make a copy of myself," Emi asks her as they run.  
"There's too many people around," says Angela. "Just save your energy."

She brings him and herself to the Sophomore Dorms. Emi understands what to do from here. He runs in front of her to lead her to his room. He unlocks the door with his key and the two run inside. Emi locks the door then sits on the ground. Both of them catch their breath.

"We should be safe here for now," said Angela.

Emi sighs in relief and lays on the ground. Pedro and Matt are at the end of the cave, but they hide on the side while looking at the three Krabes keeping guard of the tower just standing a couple of feet behind the monsters.

"Do you understand the plan," Pedro asked Matt.  
He nodded. "Yeah."

Matt walks out of cave pointing his gauntlet at the Krabes. All three monsters turn to him, but Matt moves his arm up at a higher angle and launches a flamethrower attack at the sky. All the Krabes look up. They're too distracted to not notice Pedro sprint out of the cave and stab the ground in front of the monsters. They finally notice when the ground begins to crack and see the boys take a couple of steps back. As the Krabes start to fire lasers at them, Pedro uses his power to break the ice. The broken pieces and all the Krabes fall to the Digital Sea. The boys are about to run around the big hole, but Pedro is shot by a laser in the back. They turn around and see two Frelion flying out of the cave while firing several lasers at them. Many of it manage to hit. Chris watches their life-points deplete from the supercomputer.

"What are you guys doing," he yells. "You still have to deactivate the tower!"

Matt attempts to put another fireball in his gauntlet but continues to fail when he's being the main target for the lasers. He jumps front-to-back and side-to-side to avoid being hit.

"Forget this," he exclaimed.

He stops making fireballs and just points his gauntlet at the Frelion. Without making sure of his aim, he fires two lasers and manages to destroy one. Pedro creates a long ice needle and throws it at the last Frelion. It's a hit and finally, all the monsters are destroyed or so they thought. Pedro is hit by another laser from behind. He sees a Blok guarding the tower.

"Adonis, 30 lifepoints left," said Chris.

Pedro and Matt dodge the lasers being fired at them as the Blok walks towards them. However, Pedro missteps and falls off the edge of the hole he created earlier. He grabs the ledge with one hand and tries to pull himself up, but he catches himself slipping.

"Matt," he yelled. "Matt, help me up!"

Matt runs to rescue him, but the Blok fires at Matt to delay him from reaching Pedro. Matt reaches the hole, but Pedro slips. Chris sees Pedro falling to the Digital Sea.

"Matt, devirtualize him," Chris yelled.

Matt takes a hit from the Blok's laser to fire at Pedro three times to devirtualize him before hitting the Digital Sea. Matt and Chris sigh in relief. Pedro steps out of the scanner and walks to Chris.

"That was close," Pedro said relieved.

Diego is awake at school. He walks on the side of the Sophomore Dorms with Emi's window. He knocks two times on the glass. Emi and Angela rush to the side of the room with the window and stand up against the wall. Diego knocks on the window once more then punches the glass to break it. Shattered pieces of glass fall onto Emi's floor as Diego climbs through the window and stands in between the two. He throws a right punch at Emi, but he retaliates quick with a quick left to Diego's face. Angela tornado kicks Diego to the ground. Emi sits on top of Diego to throw right and left punches at his face.

"This...Is...What...You...Get...For...Stealing...My...Watch," he says during each punch.

Diego pushes him off of him and punches Emi in the stomach. Emi crouches on the ground. He's dazed and tries to catch his breath. Diego sees this opportunity to hurt him and is about to stand up. Angela takes this opportunity to kick him in the face.

Emi's back to normal and stands up next to her. "Soccer is paying off, isn't it?"

They realize Diego was only dazed when they see him try to stand once again, but they kick him in the face to knock him out.

"Diego better hope that Chris sets up a return trip or he's gonna wake up with a massive headache," said Angela.  
"No, he better set up a return to the past," exclaims Emi. "Look at my window. Look at it!"

Angela just grins. On Lyoko, Matt runs around the hole and fires a series of lasers at the Blok. The Blok fires an ice beam as Matt charges at it, but he jumps and the beam misses to freeze him. Matt fires one more laser and hits the target. The monster is finally destroyed and before any more can come, he runs inside the tower.  
Angela is outside of Emi's room by climbing out the window, waiting for him to do the same. The bottom half of his body is still inside the room. Diego wakes up to find Emi trying to climb out. He stands up and grabs his legs.

"Angela," Emi yells as Diego tries to pull him back in. "He's got my legs! He's up and has my legs!"

He reaches his arms out for help. It's now a tug-of-war match between Diego and Angela and Emi's the rope. Diego is starting to win, but he passes out and falls to the floor.

Angela lets go of Emi. "I think they did it."  
"Help me," Emi exclaimed.  
Angela grabs onto his shoulders to pull him out. "Oh yeah!"

The tower is deactivated and Chris opens up the program for the return trip. However, he looks at his brother before setting anything up.

"Should I," Chris asked him.  
"It's better safe than sorry."

Chris goes on to set up the program.

"Return to the past now!"

The world is brought back in time. Matt and Pedro walk with Emi and Angela to their soccer tryouts. Matt and Pedro take a seat at the bleachers while Emi and Angela hand their NRGs to them.

"Just incase it gets stolen again," said Emi.  
"Wish us luck," said Angela.  
"I don't think you guys need it," says Pedro. "You already made the team!"  
"What people don't know won't hurt us," said Angela.

She turns around and sees Coach Garside instructing the kids on the field to get in line behind the penalty area.

"Looks like it's time to go," she says to Emi. "We'll see you guys in about 20 minutes!"

Angela runs off.

Emi follows her, but turns his head to Matt and Pedro as he runs. "Bye!"

They're the last two in line once again. The kids in front them either simply kick the ball in, do tricks, or miss the ball or net completely when it's their turn. After a couple of minutes, it's Angela's turn. She steps up to the line with confidence.

"Ready," the Coach asked her.

Angela readies herself to kick the ball.

"Let's go."


End file.
